


Prince in Pieces

by Castello



Series: Prince in Pieces [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Descendants 2 - Fandom
Genre: (some dark themes involved with that), Accidental Bonding, Alpha!Gil, Alpha!Jay, Alpha!Prince Charming, Alpha!Uma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Begging, Beta!Evie, Beta!Mal, Bonding, Complicated Relationships, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Fanart, Friendship, Hero/Villain, Hero/Villain couple, Humor, I made my own backstory for Harry's mother...., Jealousy, Kidnapping, Knotting, Lap Sex, M/M, Magic, Magic Charms, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Omega!Ben, Omega!Carlos, One-Sided Attraction, Pirates, Possessive Behavior, References to Knotting, Royal Politics, Royalty, Shower Sex, Teenage Drama, alpha!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castello/pseuds/Castello
Summary: He'd always thought he'd present an Alpha. All the greatest kings were Alphas. His fathertold himhe would present as an Alpha. Yet here was Ben, tied to a heavy barrel of potatoes in the brig, feeling the panic of his first heat with a hook-handed pirate staring at him like he'd grown a second head. A villain without mercy, watching the bead of sweat roll from Ben's brow to his neck."Oooohhh, Uma's going to have afield daywith you, beasty boy."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Does It Feel Bein' King Now, Eh?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279225) by [CRBCtvBug6990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRBCtvBug6990/pseuds/CRBCtvBug6990). 



> I liked their idea of Ben suddenly presenting as an Omega on the ship, but I wanted to try a different route with it. I loved the fic they wrote though, and if you haven't already read it I highly suggest you go take a look.
> 
> ALSO I'M SORRY I DID IT AGAIN AND POSTED A NEW STORY WHILE I'VE GOT UNFINISHED ONES BUT THIS HAS BEEN SITTING IN MY DRAFTS FOR A MONTH AND WAS ABOUT TO EXPIRE SO I CAVED AND POSTED IT.

He'd always thought he'd present an Alpha. All the greatest kings were Alphas. His father _told him_ he would present as an Alpha. Yet here was Ben, tied to a heavy barrel of potatoes in the brig, feeling the panic of his first heat with a hook-handed pirate staring at him like he'd grown a second head. A villain without mercy, watching the bead of sweat roll from Ben's brow to his neck.

"Oooohhh, Uma's going to have a _field day_ with you, beasty boy."

Ben struggled to push down the lump in his throat, feeling as if he were trying to swallow a rock. His eyes were wide, fear filled and starting to swell with tears. His throat was tight and for the first time in a long time, Ben felt some genuine fear. Here, now, there was no happy twist he could spin. He truly was doomed this time. Uma, the villainous captain up on the deck, was an Alpha. She'd flaunted it obviously at every given chance she had, and if she were to find Ben like... like _this._.. There were so many ways it could go wrong. For Ben and for Auradon.

"Please!" he yelped, leaning forward in his struggle to catch Hook's attention before he ascended the last few stairs, "Please don't- I'm _not_ \- I haven't-" 

Harry's slow descent back down was frightening, but Ben was relieved he wasn't on his way to tell Uma anymore. He came nearer, an enthralled glint in his eye as he stared at Ben, like some puzzle piece had clicked into place, "Ye didn't know you were an Omega? Did ya?" he grinned.

Ben let his head droop, feeling a sudden warmth race to his cheeks, "I always thought... I would present as an Alpha..." 

"Then this is yer first heat?" 

Harry dropped to a crouch in front of him, raising his hook to push some sweat-damp hair away from his face. Ben's stomach lurched, suddenly hyper aware that Hook himself, was an Alpha. When he'd first been brought aboard the ship, the scent had held no intrigue. His second gender was an unnecessary addition to the pirate's overall character. Now... Now the smell of it ran through every vein in Ben's body, setting him on fire. He could _feel_ the presence of an Alpha rather than just take note of it. His shoulders tensed and every fibre of his being was demanding that he show his neck, that he present. Nevermind the Alpha on _deck_ , there was already one trapped down here with him. He jerked his head away from the cold steel and tried his best to glare, feeling the need to project some kind of unwant despite what his body tried to demand of him. 

Harry smirked, "I guess there _is_ a little bit of fire in ya. Who'd have thunk?" 

"Please release me." Ben tried again, "I need to get home. I need to figure out how to take care of this... this-" 

"Need for a cock up your arse?" Harry giggled, pressing another inch closer, his head nearly resting on Ben's collar as he stared him. 

Ben choked. "That's not-" 

"That's _exactly_ what yer aching for isn't it?" he snarked, "I can smell it."

"Stop it." Ben barked, a bit of beast bursting through with the snap of his teeth. "Don't-"

"Quit yer worrying, highness." Harry huffed, retreating from his crouch to stand once again, smiling down at the prince, "I have no interest in raping ya." 

Ben hadn't realized his throat had gone dry until he tried to thank him and it came out scratchy. He had no idea why he wanted to thank him, afterall, agreeing not to assault someone was really just common courtesy, but he still felt that he should. He managed to instead nod his head, hoping his relief showed on his face and Hook could tell that he was grateful. Hook seemed to pause, returning to Ben and his barrel before pulling something from his belt. Ben had a moment to catch a look at the vast amount of baubles dangling from his hip, apparently he kept quite a few on his person. 

Hook held up his trinket for Ben to see. A small, sea blue jewel, hanging from a ratted string swung back and forth for a moment before Hook caught it, using it's sharp point to prick in between two of his fingers and smiling when Ben looked at him in questioning. "So Uma won't see it." he offered, saying no more as he rolled the jewel in his hand until it was smeared with his blood.

He held the necklace in his fist, clenching tight enough for Ben to see his knuckles turn white before he began mumbling. Ben couldn't make out the words, but he saw when his fist began to glow. The jewel was blindingly bright when Hook opened his palm again. When the light receded, his blood was gone and the jewel's deep color seemed to swirl, like the ocean waves were tossing back and forth inside of it. It was incredible. Ben couldn't look away.

"We might be villains," Hook finally said, reaching forward to loop the string around Ben's neck and tuck the jewel into his shirt, "but I assure ye princess, rape is _not_ something I condone."

Hook backed up then, headed for the stairs. He waved once before ascending the steps, no doubt to tell Uma about his recent discoveries. Ben let his head fall back against the barrel with a thump. He was doomed. He didn't know what hook had done, or why the heavy weight of the jewel around his neck suddenly had him feeling much more at ease, but as soon as Uma found out what he was, it was all over. Ben shut his eyes and hoped he was right about all the kids of the Isle... That there was still good in them.

* * *

When Uma came down to see him Ben abruptly vomited. Her scent invaded the room like a plague, throwing Ben's head into a nasty spin and nearly knocking him over with the pure stench of it. _She reeked_. He was _sure_ she hadn't smelled like that before... This horrible mix of rotted sea life, stale wood and burnt, greasy fries triplicated in strength. It made his stomach churn. 

"What's his problem?" she snapped. 

Hook looked wearily from her to him, eyes calculating, "It would seem he doesn't like yer scent, Uma." 

The glee she'd come down to the brig with evaporated in an instant, replaced with a sort of livid, crazy anger. She cursed, slammed a fist against the doorframe and turned to Harry with a sneer, "I can't mate with him if he's _repulsed_ by me." she snapped, "It'll never work." 

Hook smirked, "Ships got other Alphas to take a crack at em'. Gil-" 

"Is incompetent. He's an Alpha _only_ because of his brawn, not his brain. He'd screw this up." she groaned. 

"Smee's kid?"

"Also a complete buffoon," she grunted, glaring at Harry. "and too young."

She paused then. Uma gave Hook a considering glance, looking him up and down once before smirking, "I'll think on it." she said finally, turning to take the steps back up without so much as a word to Ben.

"She's going to ask me ta do it." Harry said once she'd left, looking up at the closed brig door and not at Ben, but addressing him nevertheless. 

"You can't-!"

"I already told ye I don't condone rape, princess." Hook returned, "I don't plan to take ya. Unless yer _beggin'_ me for it."

Ben wanted to scream he was so frustrated. The situation was completely impossible. He wouldn't be able to slip out of this one in time, the VK's wouldn't get there, and even though Hook promised he wouldn't touch him unless Ben asked, he didn't know if he should/could trust the word of a pirate. Not to mention all the others upstairs. When his scent inevitably started wafting through that little cabin door, he was _sure_  that hungry Alphas would come knocking with questions. "The.. the other crew members?" he asked, attempting to sound bolder than he really felt.

Harry glanced at him, thinking, then back at the door, "Nobody's gonna touch ya, princess."

Ben thunked his head back against the barrel a few more times before Hook snapped at him with an order to stop.

"...It's so hot." Ben finally sighed, squirming a little in his discomfort. 

His clothes had been itching for ages, the heat turning his skin sensitive, and Ben was craving nakedness. His blood boiled hotter than it had any right, making him sweat and mewl with relief at every small sea breeze that drifted down into the brig. It didn't do much, but each little gust of wind cooled the sweat on his face for just a second.

Hook shifted uncomfortably where he stood propped against the wall. "I can't strip ye without untying those ropes, and I'm sure ya know I can't do that." 

Ben whimpered, letting his head fall back against the barrel, " _Please._ " 

The heat was _unbearable_ ; it was as if someone held a torch to his skin. He couldn't stop whining, moving restlessly, as much as it embarrassed him to do so. This new, uncontrollable feeling hindered his usual calm demeanor. He was whiny, shifty and touchy. He wanted to get angry, shout and demand to be released-- though it was unclear if that was the heat talking, or the bit of beast usually sat dormant inside of him.

His groaning must have finally gotten to Harry. He tsked, stomped toward him and after only a short moment of hesitation, pressed his hookless hand to the back of Ben's neck with a huff and an irritated, " _There_."

A coolness spread from his hand and onto Ben's skin in an instant bit of blessed relief. Ben let out a grateful sigh, drinking in the sudden coolness against his neck, "Thank you..." 

"Don't thank me yet." Harry scoffed, "If yer heatin' up like that already it shouldn't be long before ya need somethin' a bit more _substantial_." 

"...You won't?" 

"Not unless ye ask me to." Harry smiled, toothy grin full of tantalising promise. 

"I won't." Ben assured him. 

Harry huffed out a laugh and leaned down, pressing his cheek to Ben's and offering him another soothing wash of chilled touch, "We'll see." 

* * *

It had been a half hour since Uma discovered Ben was an Omega and there was still no sign of the VK's. Ben was sure that they were doing their best, undoubtedly still trying to get the wand for Uma and unaware of Ben's more imminent situation, but he was getting nervous. He didn't have much hope of being saved from this humiliation now. His resolve was fading fast and Ben just couldn't find the strength to fight it off anymore. He looked to Hook, still propped up by the door, watching diligently. Though he kept his eyes on Ben and no doubt could see the state he was in now, he'd stayed obediently by the steps, still as a statue, fist clenched. _Just staring_. 

Ben could see Harry's hook tapping against his leg in an impatient rhythm. He realised then that Hook was fighting just as hard as Ben to stay true to his word. He had no doubt Harry's Alpha instincts were aggressively demanding that he take Ben, but he was holding them off well. Harry wasn't going to just jump him, he was going to wait for Ben to invite him over and _ask for it_.

Pride and stubbornness could only carry him so far. Ben opened his mouth to speak, but a whine left his lips instead, a sudden wave hitting him with a crash, his skin growing more sensitive and his breath harder to draw in. He looked at Harry pleadingly then, big, desperate eyes silently begging as he tried to talk again. He could see Harry's gaze sharpen, his back straighten and his chest rise and fall heavily as he anticipated Ben's next words.

And Ben caved.

"Hook-"

"Harry~" A sing-songy voice called from up the stairs, interrupting him. 

Harry seemed just as surprised as Ben when the door opened. He jolted, swinging around to watch the intruder make his way down the steps with a skip. "Gil." 

"Harry! Uma wants to know if you're gonna-" his words trailed off when he eyed Ben. "If you're gonna..."

This newcomer, Gil, took a deep breath through his nose, pupils dilating as Ben's scent hit him with full force. He blinked a few times, then sniffed again with wide open eyes, "I've... I've never smelled an Omega in heat before..." he said in amazement, and Ben whimpered in spite of himself. 

Gil went to take a step closer, but Hook cut him off quickly, raising a hand to his chest and giving a firm push back, "Upstairs." he ordered, "Ya can tell Uma I'm gonna take care of it." 

"How can you even _stand_ right now?" Gil asked, eyes still glued to Ben, "He smells-" 

" _Upstairs_ , Gil." He repeated, eyes narrowing with mastery, " _Now_."

Gil was startled by the deep, commanding boom in Harry's voice. He scrambled back up the steps sheepishly, peeking over his shoulder at Ben only once more on his way out. 

Harry clicked his tongue, pacing for a moment before finally addressing Ben, "Ya need to decide what yer next move is gonna be, princess. Either _he'll_ be back or whatever curious idiot he decides to tell about ya." He raised his hook to scratch at the back of his neck, "I could probably hold off about three... maybe more if they're not actin' real feral yet." 

"Hook-"

"Ya didn't blow chunks when ya smelled Gil," Harry started, pausing his pacing to look directly at Ben, "I could-" 

" _Harry_." Ben tried again, his patience becoming uncharacteristically thin, " _Please_..." he groaned, panting, "can... can you?" 

His ramblings ceased, and Harry seemed to unwind in front of Ben's eyes, shoulders slumped and all the tension that had been running wire tight through his body simply melted away. He let out a relieved huff before starting at Ben with strong, hurried steps, "Bloody _f_ _inally_."

Harry wasted no time dropping onto his knees in front Ben, nose nearly buried in his neck as Harry's hook hastily cut through the rope. He didn't touch Ben though, simply breathed within his space, hook working faster when the smell spurred him on. He kept himself respectfully away until Ben was free and reaching for him... and the last bit of tension left Hook's shoulders when Ben wrapped his arms around them in consent. 

He buried his face completely then, carefully setting his hook on the ground beside them so he could run his hands up Ben's back freely. Ben hummed and wasted no time in sliding forward and pulling himself up onto Harry's lap with a whine. His body was moving on its own, compelling him to grind shamelessly and attempt to pull Hook even closer than he already was. Harry's hands slipped beneath the studded jacket Evie had made him, trailing up and up until he was rubbing Ben's shoulder blades. Ben decided to obey the nagging need to rub his face against Hook, nudging his cheek against the red leather covering the pirate and simpering when Hook chuckled. 

"We've got to take yer clothes off princess, can ya let go of me for just a few moments so I can do that?" 

Ben shook his head hastily and nuzzled against Harry's collar with a whimper. Let go of him? _Now_? Was Harry crazy? He couldn't bring himself to pull his face out of Harry's jacket let alone move away completely. He forced out an attempted, "No." as best he could before decidedly shaking his head again.

Harry tried to reassure him with uncharacteristically tender whispers, "A'ight, I need to at least slip these off, mm'kay love?" he asked, already tugging Ben's pants down his hips.

They didn't get far, as Ben's legs were spread on either side of Harry and he was unwilling to move away, but the fabric did get far enough to expose the rounded flesh of his rear end to Harry's surprisingly gentle hands.

Deft fingers traced the hem of his clothes, pulling desperate whines from Ben as this... intense, fiery heat spread through him. The sea breeze drifting in from upstairs did nothing for him, but the small traces of touch from Harry cooled the skin where they connected and Ben tried to chase those hands whenever he could. He needed the cold touch of an Alpha, _of_ _Harry_. "Please..." he tried again, not completely sure what he was begging for now, but he needed something-- _anything_.

"Calm down lovely." Harry murmured, bringing one hand up to push Ben's hat off his head and sweep the sweaty bangs away from his face, "I've got ye."

Something shifted in Ben after that. There was... a rush of... of  _something_ dripping from him now. Whatever it was, it came in waves, thick and slick and getting all over his pants and Harry's lap. It felt strange; weird. Ben felt, for lack of a better term, empty. He needed something to fill the space that this seeping slick left suddenly unoccupied. He was pushing back against Harry's hand in a silent plea before he had any time to realize what he was doing. His body was working for him, it knew what he needed and demanded that they start to move towards getting it. 

"What-" 

" _Relax_." Harry tried again, sterner, but not unkind.

He dipped a finger into the wet mess that pooled between them, brushing the pad of his thumb along Ben's rim in small, teasing intervals.

"Harry!" Ben gasped, the new sensation proving to be too strange and too new to completely accept right away. 

One finger slipped in with question and promise, then another, working up to three at a pace Ben was _sure_ was too easy and too fast. But it didn't hurt it all. It was good. His body was just so _ready_ for... whatever it was that he was craving. Ben didn't know. He'd never had the opportunity to really talk 'Alpha and Omega biology' with his father before this. He wasn't supposed to have presented for another year at least and they thought he'd had time. He wasn't prepared. The thoughts of his father, his lack of sex education, thoughts of  _everything_ simply faded away when Harry brought his teeth down on Ben's skin, fingers working away in a rough pace as he bit. 

Ben was so _alive_. He felt like he was building towards something, almost there but not quite yet; like hiking to the top of the mountain and being just a few feet away from the peak. His lack of sexual experience aside, there was one thing Ben knew about quite well, _all_ people knew about, "Knot." he blurted out quickly, near breathless as he tangled his hands in the choppy strands of Hook's hair. 

Harry snorted, bumping his nose just behind Ben's ear, "Not gonna _knot ya_ here, princess." 

Ben couldn't help himself from letting out a disappointed little mewl, "Knot..." he tried again, " _Knot._.."

"Yer head's all fuzzy with yer heat." Harry said decisively, shaking his head, "I'm not knotting a newly presented Omega down in the brig. _S'pecially_ such an innocent one."

"M'not..." Ben tried, losing his breath when a couple of Harry's fingers pressed against his insides _just right._

He keened, grinding forward against Hook and digging his nails into his scalp. Harry hissed, but didn't chide him or deter him in any way. In fact, he worked his fingers in and out of Ben faster, _harder_ , breath heavy like he couldn't wait to help Ben reach that peak he was searching for. 

"You  _are_." Hook grinned. "Ya don't even know what ya want."

He bit the connecting joint between Ben's neck and shoulder with force, shoved his fingers in hard and moved his mouth quickly over Ben's to swallow down the loud, guttural moans he spilled out as he came, still half in his pants. Hook groaned, kissing Ben with a fever passion as he helped him work through his orgasm. It was their first kiss, Ben realized, and he found without much surprise that he didn't want it to stop.

Harry's lips were chapped, stained salty with the sea air and slipped in between his own like the two were always meant to fit together. It was such a different kiss than any he'd shared before on Auradon. Even with Mal. This was passionate and fulfilling, not polite and expectedly proper. 

A whimper slipped from his mouth when Hook took his fingers away and left Ben rocking back to try and chase them. His efforts earned him a pleased little chuckle from Harry instead. Hook didn't shift to move Ben away like he might have expected. He shimmied Ben's pants back up over his hips and tugged the hat back onto his head, nuzzling just under Ben's jaw with a low rumble in his chest as he worked. He held Ben against him loosely, offering reassuring shushes and little kisses over his skin. 

"I've got ye beasty."

Ben sighed and let a small smile come to his lips as he reached a hand up to his neck, feeling the sensitive skin where Hook had bitten him. 

"Not deep." Harry said quickly, "Not a mating bite." 

Ben nodded in understanding, but felt an unexpected bit of disappointment pang in his heart. He should be very grateful--and of course _he was_ ; anyone else in that situation could have easily taken advantage of Ben... forcibly bonded with the king, but Harry hadn't. Ben would never be able to fully express his how thankful he was. There was just... some bit of regret that came with knowing they hadn't bonded. He didn't know why, but the feeling was there; some sort of unsettle in his bones from being unmated. 

He realized with a sudden flush to his cheeks that Harry was starting at him, and in between them, where they were still connected, Harry was _hard_.

Ben was about to open his mouth and shyly ask if there was any way he could return the favor when they heard shouting from above deck.

* * *

When the VK's arrived, Harry was the one tasked with holding Ben at the plank. Uma and Mal bickered at the walk, busy bargaining a trade and near ignoring them. Harry took that moment of privacy to wrap an arm around Ben's neck and whisper in his ear, "Do me a favor, highness. They're gonna take you outta here..." he swayed slightly, eyes cautiously watching the others as he continued, "but when you get back, don't take off that necklace fer _anybody_." 

Ben didn't understand why, but he nodded; he felt that he had to. Something in the vulnerability behind Harry's words compelled him.

" _I'm gonna find ye again, princess._ "

When his friends whisked him away, he found himself fighting to catch just one last look at Harry's face over his shoulder. He saw him standing beside Uma, staring right back at Ben with an all-knowing grin and winking before Mal kicked away the bridge and impatiently pushed Ben through the tunnel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm super happy this story was well received. (I honestly didn't expect anyone to read it and was pleasantly surprised)  
> Thank you guys for your kind comments and kudos!

 When Ben returned home dirty, tired and wearing the torn clothing Evie had made him, his parents had fussed and fussed over him like he was a child. The last time his mother had tried to fix his mussed hair with a licked palm Ben was nine years old and getting ready to attend his first ball. He politely moved her hands aside and smiled at the pair, assuring them that he was alright.

"They saved me." Ben offered, gesturing towards the VK's with a big grin, "As usual." 

Mal chuckled and Carlos preened. 

Belle and Beast thanked them all a hundred times over until his mother started on with old stories of Ben in his childhood, always getting himself into trouble. Ben was embarrassed and quickly set to get her on a new train of thought. He talked about the isle: how they'd gone to find Mal and about the other villain kids, how he had forgotten so many and held a duty to them. His father seemed a little less than excited that Ben wanted to invite over the kids that had kidnapped him, but they deserved their chance too. 

When he came to telling them about his time aboard the ship, he paused. "Guys..." he began, glancing shyly at his friends before continuing, "Could you give me a minute alone with my parents?"

There was some worried hesitance, but they all agreed and shuffled out into the hallway. He caught Mal's concerned glance just before she shut the door behind them. 

"Is everything alright?" Belle asked, taking a seat on the cushion bedroom bench that sat at the end of his bed. 

His father followed, sitting beside his queen and placing his hand over the ones she held, clasped together in her lap. 

"I'm fine." Ben promised, "But... on the Isle... something happened." 

"You said you weren't hurt! You're _not_ hurt, right?" 

Ben smiled sweetly, trying to be reassuring, but he felt just as nervous as they looked, "I'm not hurt, mom. I... Well, I presented." 

His father started to stand, smile a mile wide, "Ben, that's great!"

"As an Omega..."

And the room went frightfully still. 

Ben had always known what his father expected of him, the great king to follow in his footsteps. He wasn't sure how much being an Omega would change that. Would his dad be alright with him? Would he be angry? Ben knew his parents loved him, and that they always would, but would they be disappointed? 

His mother was the first to speak, standing from her seat and reaching out to take Ben's hand in hers, "Are you alright? I know you... were not prepared for that. Did something happen on the Isle when you presented?" she paused, biting her lip, "You weren't... taken advantage of, were you?" 

"No." Ben assured her, clenching his fingers around hers, "I'm okay mom." 

"We'll need to make a change to your curriculum." His father added, rising to step beside them, "Ruling as an Omega will be different than how you would have ruled as an Alpha." 

Ben smiled, relieved and trying hard not to let it show just how worried he was, "You're not upset?' 

"Oh honey, how could we be? It's who you are." His mother brightened, raising one hand to cup Ben's cheek.

Beast clasped a palm over Ben's shoulder, "Biology isn't something you can help, son. I know you'll be an amazing king, no matter what." 

They start to talk about what things will have to change, if Ben wants to rely on an Alpha mate to help him rule or rule without one. If he chooses to rule without, who he'll arrange to help him with his heats, etc. Fun, definitely family friendly conversations. They're going to get him some light suppressants to hold off his heat for a while, until he can make a decision about what he wants.

He leaves out what happened with Hook. There's no need to worry his parents any further and he's not exactly anxious to talk to them about his sexual experiences... It's not like he'll be seeing Hook any time soon anyway. It'll take a good few months before he can set up bringing over any more kids from the Isle, maybe longer. It's then and there that Ben decides to keep the incident to himself.

* * *

 A week goes by in a blur of new preparations and changes to his schedule. Ben had dropped his court intimidation course and the class on Alpha pheromones and control before enrolling for the Omega equivalents. His mother told him that he would need to also attend a course on mates and courting rituals, a class he wasn't expecting to take for another year.

She also suggested a private tutoring session on self defence, but Ben had politely turned her down.

He was still doing very well with his swordplay lessons afterall, and Mal offered to teach him a little simple protection magic just in case.

Mal had been more than accepting when Ben revealed his Omega status to her, explaining that it didn't feel right to be with a beta now that he knew. She'd smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek before explaining that she'd never felt completely at ease with him either. It was nice to know she felt it too and that their breakup hadn't hurt her like he feared it might. 

Besides that, there was no reason for Mal to run back to the isle if she would no longer have to face the pressure of the media to be a good princess for Ben. 

The conversation shifted unexpectedly to Mal's long-time crush on Evie and Ben couldn't say he was all that surprised. They would make a beautiful couple, if she ever got around to confessing her feelings to Evie.

"Why haven't you told her?"

"She's _'an Auradon girl now'_." Mal had said, with only slight bitterness, "She's got Doug and she's really happy. I couldn't get in the way of that."

"So, you settled for me?" Ben asked, teasingly.

She smacked his arm and grinned, " _You_ settled for _me_."

They parted as good friends, promising to still keep their connection close despite the change in their relationship.

For a few blissful days his presentation as an Omega had remained a secret from the public, then he'd been sniffed out in the hallway and cornered by a curious classmate and everything turned over. Word of his newfound Omega status spread quickly after that. He'd had to politely turn down quite a few offers from newly presented Alphas already, unsurprising in lieu of his royal status. People in royal families were often eager to pair off their young with other suitable youth, and you couldn't do much better than a future king.

Ben just hadn't been interested in any of them. None of the Alphas who propositioned him really held any sort of intrigue; no danger or excitement. Ben would fiddle with the necklace strung around his neck now and again and think of Harry, but never for too long. Harry was too far out of his reach for Ben to waste time dwelling on him. Ben didn't even know if Harry would be interested in him if he ever did manage to work up enough courage to ask... _Besides that_ , it was normally the _Alphas_ that asked to court the _Omegas_ , not the other way around; and the likelihood of Harry Hook coming around with a bouquet of flowers, asking Ben if he'd like to be courted was just so _impossible_  that Ben didn't bother to hold out any hope.

But he kept the necklace around his neck like he had promised. He never took it off at all. It wasn't uncomfortable to sleep with and Ben had found that the shower water didn't affect the string in any way, so there was never any reason to. He kept it hidden beneath his shirt most days; his strange gift remaining Ben's little secret, kept from the rest of world.

Many of Auradon Prep's students were supportive, coming up to Ben and offering their favor and/or undying loyalty. Many of the Omega students were especially excited for him (Jane most of all) and told him it was going to be good to have an Omega on the throne once again after so many years of Alpha rulers. Jane asked coyly if Ben planned on attending the Sandrona, an Alpha/Omega ball created centuries ago so that Omegas could meet suitable Alphas and vice versa. It was held only twice a year and the next would be coming up in just a few months. 

He didn't have an answer for her... so he brushed her off with a lie of indecisiveness he barely managed to force out. Lying had never been Ben's strong point, and he disliked that he had been doing it so often since his short tryst with Hook.   

* * *

 Ben ran into Chad a few days later. He asked Ben about Alphas and Omegas and how he felt now that he was one. He asked about the Sandrona as well, hinting with a raised brow every now and then. 

"I don't know if I'm going to go to this one..." Ben admitted, if for no other reason than to get Chad off his back. 

Chad nodded once before eagerly continuing, "Do you think Audrey will go?" 

Ben snorted. He'd feel bad for Chad and his hopelessly one sided love if he wasn't such a jerk. Chad never knew when to quit, was annoying and snobby, but he had still once been Ben's friend. Ben sighed and relaxed against the hallway lockers as he steeled himself for a conversation about _Audrey_. _His_ ex-girlfriend too. "You should really try to get over her..." 

"Get over _Audrey_?!" Chad repeated, voice pitched high as if to say the very thought was absurd. "You can't just _get over_ a woman like _Audrey_."

"You could at least try." Ben offered, "It's better than sitting around waiting for her to call you when she gets a flat tire..." 

"That was only two times!" 

Ben cocked his head with a disappointed look.

"Okay, okay." Chad relented, raising his hands, "Maybe it was three... or four- but what do you expect me to do?" 

Ben shook his head, "You're going to have to try to get past her. Hanging onto a lost hope like that will just leave you heartbroken, Chad."

"I don't _want_ to 'get past' her." he stated with a heavy sigh, "I love her." 

Ben nodded in understanding, going through a situation somewhat similar himself, "I get it. It's hard. But I still think you can do it."

Charming smiled at him gratefully, deciding to reinstate an air of grand posterity, "You're an Omega, am I not an _amazing_ Alpha prospect?"

Bed snorted, leaning back against his locker comfortably, "You're not exactly what I would look for in an Alpha." he said;  _b_ _ecause you're not Harry Hook,_ he didn't say. 

"Well, you never know." Chad tried again, offering a toothy grin that looked entirely too self-worshiping rather than charming, "We both liked Audrey, so we have a similar type." He reached forward towards Ben, and Ben felt a moment of inner panic as he realized Chad was about to try and take his hand, "Maybe if we gave it a shot-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Chad was flying backward, off his feet and into the air until the lockers on the opposite side of the hallway intercepted him with a loud crash. 

The students around them stopped to see the strange turn of events, Chad on the ground, whining with pain and yelling questions at Ben that he just couldn't answer. He didn't know what happened any more than Chad did. 

He spied the VK's pushing away from their lockers and making their way over to Ben, still breathing fast and staring at Chad with confusion as some girls and one of the tourney players helped him up.  

"Ben!" Evie yelped, rushing over to his side, the other three close on her tail, "Are you alright?" 

"I... I'm fine." Ben breathed, near panting, looking wide eyed at the dent where Chad had hit the lockers, "I- I don't understand what happened..."

Carlos pointed to his neck with a startle, "Ben, you've got a warding charm."

"A what?" Ben asked, reaching down for his necklace with panic once he realized it was no longer tucked behind his shirt. 

He didn't remember taking it out.

Carlos looked delightedly excited as he lifted a hand to his own neck to pull out a similar gem. Unlike Ben's, Carlos' jewel was a deep red and rested on the end of a thin chain. The movement inside his ruby blew like a sandstorm as well, swirling and twisting as if it held a windy dessert. Ben was holding his up beside Carlos' before he could stop himself, marveling at the contrast between his blue, crashing waves and Carlos' red, sandy winds. 

Carlos was ecstatic.

"That's _amazing_." 

"What does it do?" Ben asked hesitantly, pulling his gem back to cradle against his chest protectively. 

"When an Alpha curses one, it can ward off any unwanted attention from other Alphas." Carlos offered, still grinning at Ben, "It makes this... barrier of some kind so that when they try to touch you they go flying back a few feet. It's pretty cool. My mother made me wear one after I presented." he punched Ben lightly in the shoulder, "I haven't ever met someone else who had one."

Ben looked at his necklace with a new understanding, amazed that Hook had given him something like this. Harry had been protecting him from all those Alphas on the ship; when he promised Ben that he'd be okay, he'd really meant it. No one would be able to touch him unless he- "So _no_ Alpha can touch me?" Ben asked, just to clarify.

"Well, it responds to emotions and compatibility. It kinda... gets to know you, in a way." he explained, "If you have an Alpha you _want_ and they're compatible with you--or if you're friends or something then it won't do anything. But if you don't want them to touch you then they can't."

Jay slinked up behind Carlos and slipped a hand around his waist with a cocky smirk, "So, you must've really  _wanted_ me, right? I never got blown away."

"Shut up. You know I love you." Carlos smiled, "Don't go getting an even _bigger_ head."

Ben watched the two interact with interest. It was true, the charm didn't seem to care that Jay was all over Carlos, and it sat contently atop Carlos' clavicle as he cocked his head to the side for a kiss. He decided not to tell the others that his gem had been _very_ okay with Hook putting his hands all over Ben, he was sure it wouldn't have gone down well. He himself didn't know what to think about it, their reactions could only be worse. Had it been because of his heat? Did he just _want_ Harry Hook? If the jewel hadn't thrown Harry off of him then there must be _some_ compatibility between them as well, right? That was what Carlos said...

The pieces start to slowly fall together in Ben's mind, remembering how Harry hadn't touched him until Ben made first contact. Maybe he was making sure that Ben wanted him, knowing the gem would force him away if he didn't. Maybe the sound of Hook hitting the ships wooden walls would have alerted Uma and then they'd have had a whole new problem. She wouldn't have been happy with Harry if she'd known he'd given Ben a warding charm...

"You didn't know what it did?" Mal questioned, watching him curiously. 

Ben shook his head, still fiddling with the pointed end of his jewel. Carlos gave him a questioning look before finally asking, "Where'd you get it? I woulda thought your parents gave it to you, but they would have explained what it was."

Ben briefly considered lying, unsure why, but he felt a sudden urge to keep the identity of his protector a secret. He clutched the gem tightly before answering, "Harry Hook... On the Isle he... he saved me before Uma found out. He was the first to find out I was going into heat."

Evie's mouth had dropped open a little and Carlos was wide eyed. Mal looked decidedly unimpressed, glaring as she crossed her arms with a huff while Jay looked downright upset. He didn't know what history the VK's had with Harry, and he was sure it differed by person, but they _all_ had reacted negatively. Clearly, the VK's unanimously disliked Harry Hook.

Evie was the first to break the silence, "Well... I guess it's.. lucky he was the one that found you?" 

"At least we know you'll be safe." Mal suggested with a shrug, "I guess even _Harry_ has his redeeming moments."

"...I want to invite him to Auradon soon." Ben confessed suddenly, before he could quiet his thoughts, "I don't know how long it will take, but I'd like to thank him for this."

"You're going to take him off the Isle for _that_?" Jay scoffed, pulling back from Carlos just a little with his outrage.

"He saved me." Ben replied easily, "If that doesn't prove that there's some good in him, I don't know what would."

"It was _his_ fault you were there in the first place!"

Ben narrowed his eyes and tucked his necklace away again, "He was probably just following Uma's orders. Who knows? We should at least give him a chance."

Mal placed a hand on Ben's shoulder, "Ben, you can't save everyone."

Harry had saved him. Ben was sure that meant there was good in him. He wouldn't let insecurities get in the way of being able to help someone, especially Hook, "I can try. You were all given a second chance. Hook deserves one too." he said, slipping out of Mal's touch as he walked away, headed back to his room to sleep off the headache that had been coming on since the conversation started.

Ben didn't connect it to the itch spreading over his skin or the warmth that seemed to emanate from his very bones. 

* * *

When he reached his quarters, Ben realized he was actually starting to feel a little ill. He figured he'd lie down, have a nap and maybe ask Mrs. Potts if she would fix him a cup of tea before returning to classes. If it was a cold coming on then he needed to combat it as soon as possible. Mother always said that rest was the key. 

So, Ben dialed the line to the kitchens and asked about having a drink ready for when he woke up. When Mrs. Potts asked him if he was feeling unwell, he didn't see any point in lying to her. She promised to have something made up for him and brought up discreetly after voicing her concern. 

He thanked her, hung up, unhooked the first few buttons of his shirt and kicked off his socks and shoes before settling atop his large bed. 

It felt like he had only rested his eyes for a moment when he awoke to Mal and Evie fussing over him. 

When he grumbled and sat up, Evie was there, holding out a teacup to him and encouraging him to take it. "Mrs. Potts told us you were sick." she said, in lieu of explanation. 

"It was supposed to be a secret..." he grunted, taking the cup and forcing down a sip. 

Ben felt hotter than he had when he'd gone down to sleep, "Did you turn up the thermostat in here?"

Evie frowned and gave Mal a quick glance before returning to Ben, "No?"

"It's really hot..." 

Ben gave the tea back, suddenly in no mood for a warm drink. He needed ice water--an ice _bath_. It was entirely too hot in the room. He coughed, raising an arm to his forehead to wipe away some of the sweat that was starting to collect there and fell back onto the bed again when he found he had no energy. Apparently a little sleep hadn't helped him at all. He felt gross in his clothing and wanted very much to be rid of them, but the girls were present and staring at him... so that idea was out. 

"Do you have a fever?" Mal asked, taking a step forward and Ben realized he could discern her scent easily from Evie's. That was new. 

"The boys should be here any second." Evie said next, "I'll ask them to see if we can get Doc up here." 

"No-" Ben protested, "I'm fine. I think I just need a cold drink-" but when he tried to sit up he found he couldn't, falling right back against the pillow with a wince and just a little panic. Maybe he was sicker than he realized, if he couldn't even sit up. 

Ben was just starting to realize that the heat he felt throughout his body was familiar when the door opened. He remembered a cool hand on the back of his neck, soothing the ache...

"Hey!" came a cheery voice from the doorway as Carlos and Jay came into the room. 

Jay immediately stilled, hand darting out to catch Carlos' wrist and pull him back. Carlos made a curious squawk of surprise as Jay forced his face into the juncture of Carlos' neck, "Oh my _God_ , can none of you smell that?!"

Mal frowned, "Smell..?" 

And then it clicked.

Ben was still going into heat. The suppressants he'd been given when he got home either hadn't done the job or he hadn't gotten them in time. That pesky need and feeling of emptiness were beginning to claw at him once again and he knew he was about to be in a very bad situation very soon. He could smell Jay, Alpha pheromones reacting to that of a needy Omega. It was a good thing Carlos was here, even better that Jay knew to distract himself with Carlos' scent. 

"Ben's heat-" Jay tried, dragging Carlos backward with him as he started for the door, "We need to go. I can't be here."

"He's still going into heat?!" Mal exclaimed, panicky, "Carlos, you go with Jay, find Belle and tell her what's happening."

As soon as the boys had left, Mal and Evie began to bustle about him, Evie heading for the en suite bathroom to fetch a cold towel and Mal taking a seat beside him, offering reassuring touches and telling him that everything was going to be alright. 

Her kind hand over his own felt _wrong_ in a way he couldn't explain, and Ben hated that his body wanted him to push her away. He need an Alpha near him- he needed _Harry_. His mind began running rampant with thoughts of the pirate, calling to him, needing him, his body recognizing Harry as the Alpha that had protected him, _that had wanted him_ , that had helped him when he had so desperately needed it. He gasped as a wave of slick overtook him and watched helplessly as Mal covered her nose with a hand and flinched. 

He groaned, let his head fall back against the pillow and rumbled out a plea. " _Alpha_..."

* * *

 "We will find you someone to help." His mother promised, gentle but decisive.

"He's got a warding necklace," Evie said, gesturing towards Ben's neck. "Alphas can't touch him."

"Well then, we take it off!" Beast crowed, hand stupidly coming forward to take away Ben's charm.

Ben was only a little sorry to watch him fly backward, because he really should have known better.

Belle tried for the necklace next, but Ben pushed her hand away with a whine, jerking out of reach and begging her not to. "I-I made a promise! I can't take it off. My... my Alpha..."

"Honey, you'll need to if an Alpha is going to help you through this." when Ben still refused, she surrendered and drew back, "Oh, dear..." she said, quick and worried, "Charming isn't mated. Or there's-"

"No... no, no, _no_." Ben fought, feeling a sickness in his stomach at the very thought of another Alpha putting their hands on him, "I... I need  _my_ Alpha."

The room seemed to still as Ben pleaded. He wasn't even sure where the urgent need came from, but he couldn't stop his mouth from forcing out calls one after another. His mother looked extremely worried, his father taken back, and Evie and Mal didn't seem any better off. They all simply watched Ben with concern as he demanded that they bring him his Alpha. All Ben could think was Harry, wrapping him up in tender hands and cooling his heated skin. 

 _If he could just get that now_ , if Harry could be there to soothe the ache again then he'd feel better. He _needed_  Harry to come make him feel better. 

Ben wasn't sure at what point his secret desire had become a thrumming need, when he'd started spilling this secret to all of the people in the room, but he just couldn't shut up. The need that came from an Omega heat took over his brain, urging his mouth to beg and beg until someone brought him his Alpha.  

"He... must have bonded..."

Beast balked, "With _who_?"

" _Alpha_... Alpha, my Alpha." Ben begged, tossing his head from side to side in desperation. Everything was so uncomfortable without Harry's cooling touch to calm him.

Mal paused, "Had to be someone from the isle..." she said, carefully watching Ben, "It's not... You didn't bond with  _Uma_ did you?" 

At the mention of her name, the memory of Uma's putrid scent comes back to him with startling clarity and sends Ben's stomach into a panicked clench. He thought he was going to puke, shaking his head desperately as his mother, Evie and Mal all tried to help him calm down again. He was already burning up, feeling sick to his stomach wasn't helping matters. It takes a good few minutes of gentle petting and non-threatening pheromones before Ben's nausea finally subsides. When he's no longer afraid that opening his mouth to speak would risk heaving up breakfast, he speaks, "No." he shakes his head and whines, "No, no, no."

"The son of Gaston?" Beast posed, tone teething with an obvious bitterness. 

Ben shook his head. 

Mal looked hesitantly at Ben before she reached out her hand to hold his, "Ben..." she started, cautiously, "Did you bond with Harry?" 

" _Alpha!_   _Alpha, please!"_

"Harry Hook?" Beast asked with a frown, "The son of  _Captain_ Hook?"

Evie offered him a bitter smile, "That's the one." 

" _Alpha_." Ben tried again, frustratingly trying to convey how just urgently he needed them to find Harry. Because _clearly_ they didn't get it. He needs Harry here _now_ and they're all just _standing there_.

Belle looked worriedly to her husband as she rubbed Ben's leg, "Someone will have to-"

"I will go and find him myself." Beast stated, glowering from where he stood at the end of the bed.

"I should go with you-"

"Belle, you can't." Beast interrupted sternly, "Ben is unable to watch Auradon while I am away and I need you here. I'll be back before you know it." 

Belle stood from her seat and gripped his arm, "You haven't been to the Isle since before the barrier was set. It won't be-"

"I'll go with you." Evie said, lifting up from her place at Ben's side, "I know that place like a hem of a dress. I know exactly where Hook will be and I can keep you safe."

Beasts nodded his approval and turned to give his queen a quick kiss before pulling away to follow Evie to the door, "We'll be back quickly. Look after Ben and Auradon." 

"Stay safe!" She managed to yell just as the door closed. 

After taking a moment to watch after them, she returned quickly to Ben's unoccupied side, pushing his sweat-soaked bangs from his head and promising, "You'll be alright Ben. You'll be alright, I swear it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to work out the 'yer' 'ya' and 'ye's in Harry's speech is hard. There's one sentence where he says the variety like 4 times and that was AFTER I did my best to limit the amount of 'your' 'you're' and 'you's that needed to be said!

"You've got Mal's spell book now, ya could see about just making a hole in the barrier?" Harry offered, chiming in amongst the slew of other creative ideas the crew were giving for a new escape plan, "Maybe under the water with-"

"Shut up, Harry." Uma bit, jerking her head towards him and sparing a only second away from the book in her hands before returning to it, "I haven't forgiven you yet." 

"I didn't do anythin'-"

" _That_ is exactly the point." Uma growled, snapping the book shut and making her way over to where Harry sat upon a tall crate, "You did _nothing_. You had the prince _right there_ and you didn't take the opportunity! You let me down. We would be over there ruling Auradon _right now_ if you had just manned up and mated him when you had the chance." 

Harry squared his shoulders as she glared at him, unwilling to back down from this fight. Just this once. He was her first mate, her right hand, her second in command and he always caved for her, but this time was different. Harry was a villain, certainly, but even he would never betray the sanctity of mating like that. Mating the future king of Auradon would have been a permanent decision for both himself and for Ben, who wouldn't have even been allowed to make the choice. As loyal as he was to Uma, Harry refused to cross that line...

...like his father had.  

Uma clicked her tongue before lifting a finger to the underside of Harry's chin and nudging it lightly, "I won't stay mad at you forever Harry, you know that." 

"But for now..." Harry coaxed, wanting to hear just what sort of punishment she had in mind; and he knew that there would be one, no matter how sickeningly fond she seemed. 

The corner of her mouth upturned for a split second, " _For now_ , you're being demoted." 

Harry frowned, jumping up from his seat as Uma turned to walk away, "Demoted?" 

"Gil will be my first mate for a while, to teach you a lesson. If I can't trust your loyalty then I can't trust you as my second in command." 

" _Uma_." Hook tried, hopping in front of her and splaying out his arms to block her path. He grinned impishly in the way he _knew_ charmed her every time, and pulled his hat from his head to place over his heart, " _I'm_ yer first mate. _Always_."  

She smiled at him with false sweetness and tapped his face a few times, each little smack just shy of being hard enough to consider a slap, "It's only temporary, guppie." she assured him, though Hook felt anything but reassured. "You'll get over it." 

Harry tried not to growl when Uma left him, heading over to Gil and offering him a dishonestly friendly slap to the back before whimsically giving him _Harry's_  hard earned title.

* * *

"Take a left." Evie instructed from her seat beside the king, pointing up ahead so the driver could see where she meant.

Beast kept his eyes out the window, taking in the view and trying to map out where they were as they drove by yet another gathering of rundown buildings, "Thank you again for your help, Evie." he said, trying not to make it out as off handed as it seemed.

Evie turned to look at him, "Of course. It's Ben. We all owe him everything we have." 

Beast chuckled and took his glance away from the window just for a moment to smile at her, "You don't owe him anything, sweetheart. He brought you all over because he wanted to prove himself as a great leader." 

Evie paused and acknowledged the king with a wary look for a few moments before finally speaking up, "No he didn't. Ben brought us over to Auradon because _he cares_. He wants to give everyone the chance they deserve." She watched the king go silent, regarding her with a faint air of surprise, as if he hadn't expected such loyalty _from_ _an Isle girl._

Evie wrinkled her nose, either upset with his lack of belief in his son or his assumptions against kids from the Isle, "He's going to make a great king." she added finally, having grown sick of the quiet, "I hope you're very proud of him." 

Beast wanted to say something, maybe defend his love for his son, but settled on remaining with his head towards the window and his lips shut for the rest of the ride.

"There!" Evie shouted suddenly, pointing towards the tunnel hole as the driver came to a stop, "We go through there." 

"Are we safe to enter?" Beast asked as they hopped out of the car.

"Quick in, quick out." Evie replied, one foot already in the cylinder path, "Don't make eye contact with anyone and stay close to me. If someone tries something, just be yourself." 

She paused just before ducking in and turned back towards him once more, "The _beast_ part of yourself, I mean." 

He snorted with amusement and nodded, "Will do." 

They slink through the tunnel as quiet as possible, Evie silently cursing her choice of stunning heels for the first time in her life. The bridge from the tunnel to the docs has been replaced, and it looks like they learned their lesson and have nailed it in. Evie wonders if getting out of here with Hook will be as easy if they can't cut Uma off with the same trick. They pull through into the open space of the docs without too much attention, but they don't make it too far before someone is calling out to Uma, shouting about Evie and a finely dressed man. 

Uma made her way to the front of her ship as they came to it, and Evie fought to keep her head tall when Uma sneered at her, glancing around for a second as if on the lookout for Mal, "What," she asked queerly, "no _fire_ power?" 

"I've got plenty up my sleeve." she offered in reply, ready in a second to gesture to Beast and watch him overpower the others, because really, they're all still just kids with swords. 

Beast is a big, scary, _very_   _adult..._ beast. 

Evie was just about to insult Uma's status of importance to Mal and subtly ask after her second when Beast came up to level himself with her side, voice booming throughout yards of area, she had no doubt, as he called out, "We're looking for Harry Hook!" and she immediately wanted to roll her eyes at his lack of finesse. 

Harry, for his part, jerked up from whatever barrell he'd been sat upon, coming up to Uma's hip and bypassing Gil with a self satisfied smirk and a condescending pat on the back. Of course, it wasn't Gil's fault Uma had used him to get back at Hook--given Gil _Harry's_ title--but he could still be plenty bitter about it. 

"Aye?" He asked with a grin, eyeing Evie once up and down before his eyes settled on the king. He seemed to startle into awareness at that, the trademark smile slipping off his face as he settled on his own conclusion, "...This about the prince, then?"

Beast let out a breathy sigh, clearly relieved, but kept his chest squared even as his eyes looked pleadingly to Harry, "Ben, he's... It's his heat-"

Hook was already striding past Uma and heading for the pike tunnel before Beast had the chance to finish. Uma called after him, quickly jumping from mild confusion to a bursting anger when he ignored her and continued his ascent. 

"Harry?" she demanded, following a good few paces behind them and trying to catch up, "Harry Hook! You do _not_ ignore me!" 

Harry waited impatiently until both Beast and Evie had gotten into the tunnel before digging his hook into the nails that kept the bridge attached. Uma had barely made it to the bridge's end before he was casting it away and leveling her with a look that warned her not to follow. 

He didn't trust her not to take advantage of Ben's weakened state, or the fact that Beast himself had come to fetch Harry. There were so many variables that she could manipulate, so many ways that this situation could go horribly wrong, but Harry wasn't going to give her the chance. He would come back at a later time and beg her forgiveness, grovel at her feet and kiss her boots until she gave him whatever hogwash position she deemed fit for a punishment. He didn't care that he'd lose his standing as first mate, these things: mates and heats- _a person's biology and status_ , were things you didn't mess with. 

Controlling someone with their heat, their status or their mating bond were deeds too evil for Harry to ever abide by. He would _not_ do to Ben what Captain Hook had done to his mother. He would not become like his father, not now, not ever. 

"Harry!" she yelled as he turned away, "I will come after you with everything I have, do you hear me? _Everything I have!_  You _will not_ betray me too!" her screaming grew louder and more desperate the further into the tunnel he got, "Harry!" she cried, and as he exited the tunnel on the other side, her voice at last began to fade away, " _Harry_  !"

He still heard her angry yells rattling around in his head well past the Isle's barrier, the main land, and was still dealing with the weight of his actions as they drew closer to Auradon.

* * *

Belle was drawn away from Ben's side by a startlingly urgent knock on her son's bedroom door. 

She jumped up, raced to unlock it, and prayed to every force of good that it was the Alpha boy from the Isle, come to ease her son's misery. When she threw back the door, she was disappointed to find a small beta man blinking up at her instead. 

He shakily held out a letter towards her, bowing once, before starting up a monologue about the current state of their alliance with King Philip's kingdom. Apparently there was still some animosity between their daughter and a handful of the students at Auradon Prep, and they had things yet to discuss in terms of her future schooling. Belle waved the man off in a hurried tutt, but he insisted, implying that if the matter was not quickly resolved, they could no longer depend on the month's shipment of fine silk and cloth from Philip’s people. 

And even Fairy Godmother's talented chorus of mice and birds couldn't stand as seamstress to the _entire_ kingdom. 

"Go." Mal said pointedly, "I've got this. They should be back soon, and I can handle Ben until then." 

Belle glanced between her son and Mal a few times before worriedly toying with her hands, "Are you sure, Mal? I'm certain this can wait until-"

"Aurora's that _diva_ princess, right? If she's even half as bad as Audrey, then you'll need to solve this as quick as possible." 

Belle huffed, gave Ben one last worried look, then nodded with her resolve. She gave Mal a quick way to contact her in case Ben got any worse, then scurried along after the small man who'd delivered the message. 

Mal replaced the wet cloth at Ben's forehead with a flick of her wrist, conjuring up a fresh one in mere moments, (probably the only time Ben wouldn't chide her for using magic) rubbed down his arms and whispered as calmingly as she could that everything would be okay, "They'll be here soon. You'll be okay, Ben." 

He'd abandoned his shirt quickly, the heat having gotten to him enough to mute the hesitation he'd felt earlier with Mal and Evie stuck in the room with him. He no longer cared if he was naked in front of others or not, it was too hot to be wearing clothes. It was only by Mal’s sheer willpower and use of basic stalling spells that he had kept his pants on. Mal had almost debated trying for a spell to keep Ben locked in place when Ben tried to take them off for a third-and then fourth-time. 

"Mal..." he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and tossing his head, nearly dislodging her fresh towel, "Mal, I can't..." 

"Just hold on, Ben." 

He panted, "I can't... I can't, I _need_ -"

She shushed him as gently as she could, trying to think of how an Alpha might provide a sense of calm outside of a knot and dropping her voice as low as possible, " _Ben_." she tried, nearly choking on her own false authority, "Calm down." 

The desperate cry it tore from him almost had her rearing back, "Mal... _please_... Alpha, need-"

She dropped the faux bravado quickly, realizing it was only going to make the situation worse, and wrapped her hand tightly around his, "Ben... I can't give you what you need, I'm so sorry." 

Ben curled himself around her before she could retract, whimpering against her knee as he struggled for some sort of physical contact, "Please, _please_!"

"Ben, I'm not-"

The doors burst open with force before she could say anything to try and deter him, the wood nearly flying right off the hinges. 

In walked Harry Hook, strutting forward with all the confidence of an Alpha about to stake a claim. He eyed Mal with a near sneer and offered her a non-friendly smile, "Thanks, _love_ ," he bit, teeth white and pearly as he showed them off, "but I'll take it from here."

Instinct commanded her to back down, step away from Ben and leave the room, but she pulled herself together long enough to catch Harry by the arm and do her best to growl at him on her way out, "I swear, by all the powers that be, if you hurt him-"

"Wouldn't hurt what's _mine_." Harry snapped, final and authoritative as he jerked his arm out from her grasp and silently commanded her to go. 

He didn't give her a second look before heading for Ben. 

Ben was reaching out, begging and smiling with amazed relief as Harry neared, his scent no doubt overriding everything else around them. _His Alpha was here_. Finally, his Alpha was here to take care of him! Knot him, bite him, bond with him and mate him just like Ben needed. 

The moment Harry's knees touched the bed he was on him like a leech, grabbing and pulling at whatever part of Harry he could get under his hands. He pawed at Harry's layers frustratedly, so distracted with his Alpha's state of overdress that he didn't notice Mal shutting the door as she reluctantly left, or the lock clicking into place behind her. He tugged Hook's jacket from his shoulders urgently and nearly ripped the sleeve on Harry's hook in his haste. 

"Easy lovely, it's alright, 've gotcha..." Hook soothed, grabbing up one of Ben's wrists before he could work Harry's belt off of him, " _Easy._ " 

" _Alpha_ -" Ben tried desperately, his free hand sliding up and around Harry's shoulders so he could pull himself up to kiss his Alpha. 

His lovely, handsome, big and strong Alpha who would take care of him; who would cool the burning fire beneath his skin and satisfy the empty longing deep in his bones. "I need..." he whined.

"I know what ye need princess." 

Harry's fingers released Ben's wrist slowly, a warning to behave, before slipping around the back of Ben's neck to settle themselves along the nape. 

Instantly a need feels met. Ben relaxes in his hold and leans against his chest, mewling softly as the cool touch spreads throughout his upper body and ebbs at some of the urgency he'd been feeling. He becomes a tad more alert, able to discern who is touching him now. Harry's fingers come up to play with the jewel hanging from his neck, like a reminder, and Ben can't find the words to thank him yet, only a breathy, "Hook..." he pants, feeling the heat lick up his thighs and make him shiver, " _I need._.." 

He tugs lamely at the tattered shirt keeping him from Harry's naked chest. It's his way of asking Harry out of his clothes, but when Harry pulls back only mere inches to remove it, Ben feels the loss immediately and his brain throws him into an urgent frenzy, commanding that he seek and cling to his Alpha so he doesn't leave. 

The desperation in which he 'helps' Harry take off his clothes rips the shirt in two and nearly snags a hole in Harry's well fitted pants. 

He growls and forces Ben down against the mattress, wrists pinned above his head by one strong hand and Harry's warning look hovering inches above his face. He bucks up before he can help himself, moaning when he's  _finally_  given a little bit of the friction he's been begging for for hours. He can't even register that his Alpha is upset by what happened to his clothes, he'd tear Hook's boxers off too if it meant he'd be naked against him faster. 

Ben is then made startlingly aware that he himself is still wearing slacks, and underwear beneath _that_. "Alpha-!" he begins to beg, canting his hips up to try and work them off.

"Ben." Hook bites out, forcing his hips down against Ben's writhing ones in attempt just to keep the guy _still_. "I need ya to calm down for me love. I now it's hard-"

"Can't!" Ben chokes out, close to tears with just how close he is to his Alpha, but he's still unable to feel his skin against him, "Need-"

"I _know_ what ya need." he snarls, "But yer gonna have to be good and patient for me so we can give it to ya, alright?" 

Ben whines and shuts his eyes tight, but nods his head shortly after, wanting desperately to please and be good for his Alpha. 

"Good boy." Harry praises, and Ben actually _squeaks_ beneath him. 

He grins devilishly, carding away _that_ information for later as he reaches over to set his hook down on the nightstand. Someday he'd love to run that hook along Ben's creamy, perfect skin, but now isn't the best time to play around with it in bed. Ben's too wound up to be safe about it, and he'd really rather keep him in one piece--

But if Ben keeps wiggling against him like that, he might end up splitting the boy in two before he can stop himself.  

"M' gonna move my hand," Harry says, looking down at Ben with a lifted eyebrow, "keep yer hands right where they are." 

Ben nods again, biting down harshly on his lip to keep himself from any further begging. 

Hook hums with approval, and carefully takes his hand away. He smiles with appreciation when Ben stays obediently still, hands curled into fists above his head as Hook sets to work shimmying his pants off. He tugs Ben's underwear down in the same pull, and Ben would be ashamed to be so naked underneath Hook if he wasn't so far gone already. The need he felt to be naked against his Alpha far outweighed the embarrassment of having his erection spring up in front of a very interested pirate. 

Harry can see the strain in his shoulders as Ben fights to keep his word and leave his hands where they are. 

He snorts once as he slips his own garments off, now as naked as Ben, and jibes teasingly, "Next time I'll tie yer hands in place." 

Ben groans, breathy, and watches keenly as Hook crawls his way back up Ben's shaking body. He's overwhelmed with desire, _longing_ , and the need to be filled as hungry eyes rake over him. A new rush of slick comes seeping out of him before he can blink, and he chokes off the whine that tumbles its way out of his throat in accompaniment. 

Harry can smell it the moment it happens, inhaling deeply through his nose and noting the change with the wide blow of his pupils. He brings a hand to Ben's chest, groping around his peck and over a studded nipple for a measly moment, just to watch him squirm, before letting his touch slowly trail downwards. His fingers tease over Ben's strained erection, enjoying the way Ben tenses and whimpers, arms twitching like he wants so desperately to move them. 

Hook decides he's earned a reward when he doesn't, and finally slips his hand lower, to where Ben needs it, "Good boy..." he rumbles, low and near gravely in its baritone. 

Ben arches against him, pressing them chest to chest as Harry lets a finger dance around his hole. He doesn't tease long, knowing Ben is already dangling over the edge of too desperate, and pushes inside. As quick as the first time, Ben opens up for him. One finger turns into two, and Hook only reaches some resistance by the third. But even that isn't much. He's already so ready for Harry-- _for his Alpha_ \--that the process of stretching is almost unnecessary. 

But Hook takes the time to do it anyway, sure that Ben's (decidedly less sore) body will thank him for it later. 

When he's waited too long and Ben is gasping, arching and begging Hook to _'just hurry up and take him already'_ , Ben moves his arms. His hands tangle in Harry's short, choppy locks, before tugging him down for a kiss. Harry would scold him for disobeying if he didn't enjoy the taste of Ben's lips so much. The sweet, heavy taste of privilege and the little bit of minty toothpaste Hook can still taste from when Ben had brushed his teeth that morning. 

Their lips slot together perfectly, and Hook almost falters in the rhythm of his fingers when Ben moans into his mouth. He can _feel_ the vibration of it in his own mouth, echoing back an equally pleased groan before he can think any better of it. 

Ben breaks their kiss apart and gasps, "Harry- Alpha- Alpha, _please_! Please, _now_ \- I need-"

Harry kisses him silent and withdrawals his fingers, mouth already in place to swallow up the disappointed whimper Ben lets out when they go. Harry tries his best to focus on Ben, on the sensations he must be feeling and the needs he's got to meet for _Ben's sake_ when his head makes contact with Ben's hole-- But it's difficult to push away his own overflowing desires...

It's warm. The heat radiates from it like the smell of fresh bread oozes out from a bakery, drawing you in with promises of what's just inside and waiting for you. He's wet with slick, Ben's naturally enticing lubricant, that covers Harry's cock as he starts to slowly press inside. 

It's a hard task to keep his mind away from himself at that point. If this were simply for his own pleasure he'd have already rammed himself inside that welcoming heat, taken what he wanted at a fast and brutal pace, completely unaware of anything else... but he's reminded by every small twitch and little whine that this is Ben's first time. _Ever_. He's never been touched here (apart from when Harry had fingered him in the brig). He growls low in his throat, flipping from the pleasure he feels at being Ben's first to imagining what could have happened if he'd let Ben alone on the ship. He wondered if someone else would have jumped on the opportunity to claim this beautiful little Omega writhing beneath him, begging Harry for anything and everything. 

"C'mon..." Ben tries, angling his hips down ever so slightly and trying to encourage Harry further inside, "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon-"

"Easy." Harry orders, leaning forward to nip at Ben's jaw and distract him from how slow he has to be--to distract them _both_ from it really. 

He's made it just over halfway inside when he feels legs twine around his waist, locking ankles behind him and pulling Hook in with a force he wasn't aware Ben possessed and slamming him home in one, eagerly forced thrust. They gasp collectively and Harry growls at him with disapproval. Ben either doesn't hear it or doesn't care, because he's quick to moan, toss his head back and wiggle his hips around and really test out the feeling of Harry buried deep inside of him before trying to goad Harry into moving again. 

"More..." 

Harry groans, "Yer gonna be the death of me, _I swear_ -"

Before he can finish Ben has scooted up the bed, letting Hook slip out of him a few measly inches before using the strength of his legs to pull Harry close again with another manipulated thrust. 

" _Stop that_." Harry barks, and cages Ben in place with his arms before sucking a harsh hickey into his collar in retaliation. 

"Ugh" Ben grunts, clearly displeased with slow Harry is trying to be, "Just- just _do it_."

"You'll hurt later-"

"I don't care!"

So Harry caves.

If Ben wants to see what's in store for him he damn well will. Harry's a smidge above average in size, and he's had lovers praise his abilities (on multiple occasions). He draws his hips back and shoves forward with as hard a thrust as he can manage, hoping the force will knock Ben off balance and back into his senses. 

He's both unnerved and entirely enthralled when Ben throws his head back and his eyes roll. 

" _Again_ , please." he purrs, rolling his hips around in a way that feels far too experienced for a newly deflowered virgin. 

Hook groans, and decides to just give him what he wants. The smell coming off of his Omega is sickeningly tempting, and he's about to lose his grip anyway. If Ben's going to complain about being sore in the morning, then Harry will happily remind him that he'd begged, schemed and wrapped his pretty, long legs around Harry's waist and nearly  _forced him_ to fuck Ben hard and fast. 

He punches out the first few thrusts, giving Ben a taste for the brutal pace that he plans to set before driving in an out with a succession of snaps back and forth. He's easily lost to the rhythm when Ben begins to wail, tossing his head this way and that as he encourages more, loving the rough way that Harry pounds into him and voicing his appreciation again and again. 

Harry thinks he might be in love.

When Harry's knot starts to swell, snagging on Ben's rim with every thrust, Harry forces himself to work with only what's above that. He keeps his knot out intentionally, and is prepared for the fight he knows will come from an Omega experiencing the desperation of a heat. He's prepared to tell Ben no, that he can't knot him in good conscience while Ben isn't in his right mind and would agree to anything under the stars as long as it meant that Harry would keep fucking him. He's prepared for Ben's sneaky leg trick too. He's learned his lesson, jerking them out from around his waist and holding them up so that Ben's knees are almost level with his head. 

And when Ben groans, wraps his arms around Harry's neck and keens, he's prepared for it.

What he _isn't_ prepared for are Ben's beautiful doe eyes. They stare up at him, wide and wet as Ben struggles to beg between the rough thrusts forcing all the air out of him. He's _not_ prepared to feel like he's taken away Ben's favorite toy, like Ben will break if he can't get Harry's knot inside of him. 

"Alpha-"

"Don't..." Harry chides, not unkindly, but firm, "I'll give in... if you-"

" _Alpha_!" Ben repeats, this time with more conviction as Harry plunges deep into him, rubbing against him in all the right ways and satisfying every need-

Well, _almost_ every need. 

"Knot! Please, Alpha, knot!" 

Harry grunts frustratedly, grits his teeth and shakes his head, "No."

When Ben continues to beg and Harry continues to deny him, Ben growls. It's not intimidating in any way, but it's a clear sign of his frustration and upset with his Alpha. He bites his lip though, and instead of verbally voicing his displeasure he tosses his head to the side, stretching his neck out in a long, welcoming line just waiting for Harry's bite. 

Harry nearly cums when he sees it, Ben's display of total submission to him, offering up his neck for a mating bite even after Harry's denied him his knot over and over again. 

He shakes his head again, about to tell Ben that he can't when he's caught by surprise. 

Ben throws his arms up above his head and uses the headboard as leverage to thrust himself down, forcing Harry's knot inside of him. Harry gasps, overtaken with surprise and the shock that comes with fully seating his knot inside of such a tight, wet heat. It's too big to pull out now, and Harry doesn't have the willpower to try even if he could. Instead he watches Ben climax, the feel of Harry's knot finally caught inside of him apparently enough to send him tumbling over the edge. 

Harry can't stop himself from cumming shortly after, spurred on by the sight. 

He huffs, dips his head into the crevice of Ben's neck and growls. "Ya sneaky little _minx_." he snaps, but there's no real animosity behind it. It's more fond than anything else. 

Ben grins, high from his orgasm, and runs his fingers through Hook's hair, "Bite me Alpha..." he says, like its something so simple.

And it almost is. Harry's relaxed enough after his own orgasm, blood thrumming with the knowledge that he's knotted this perfect, pretty little Omega who's now asking Harry to _bond_ with him. His teeth are already ghosting over Ben's neck as it is. He can feel the creamy skin beneath his mouth as his teeth skid along it's length. It would be so easy really, just one quick bite down and this beautiful, sneaky little Omega would be all his. 

Just one bite and-

" _No._ " Harry forces out, trying to shake himself out of it. 

Ben frowns, brows scrunching up as he insists, " _Mate_."

"I can't do that." he responds, wondering fleetingly if it's even worth trying to explain right now, "Yer out of yer mind with heat. Ya wouldn't want me as a mate if ye weren't." 

"Bonded." Ben states with persistence. 

He looks so sincere as he says it too, eyes filled with confusion as he looks up at Harry, like this is an obvious fact and _Harry's_ the one being unreasonable. Harry understands what he means, knowing that Ben had called for him specifically when his heat hit, his body recognizing on some level that he wanted Harry as his Alpha. Harry would almost take it into account, if Ben's limitation to one word communication wasn't a clear sign of a heat-addled brain. 

"No." Hook says again, and the continuation of his sentence is cut short when Ben's distressed squirming shifts his knot against the soft flesh of his walls, "Yer brain- gnh- it's tellin' ya that because I saved ye. Dangerous situations..." he wants to cry when Ben repeats the movement intentionally, "can make you think that way." 

Ben makes a frustrated noise and lifts his palms to Harry's cheeks, forcing him to look into Ben's eyes as he says, with a look of absolute clarity, " _Please_ , Alpha."

It takes all of Hook's willpower and then some to look away, wrench his face out of Ben's hands and hold his wrists down as he shakes his head. Ben fights it for a moment, whining and demanding that Harry bite him, that they become mates, and the longer he pleads the surer Hook is that Ben's too far gone on heat pheromones to know what he's saying. He's sure that the shy little prince who'd gawked when Harry'd said the word "cock" aboard ship would feel _some_ kind of shame by this point, begging to be mated and bit, filled again and again and 'pumped full of pups'. 

Those words remind him with a sense of panic that he's still lodged inside of Ben, his cum no doubt trying to get Ben pregnant even as they talked. 

With some effort, he maneuvered Ben around, lifting one leg up and over until he could lie comfortably on his side with Ben's back pressed against his chest. He slipped an arm around Ben's chest deftly, working hard to distract him from his mission to get a mating bite and entice him into another orgasm. He nibbled gently along the expanse of Ben's neck, one hand toying with a nipple while the other worked to coax Ben back into hardness. 

"That's right." He cooed, rubbing his cheek against Ben's as he gasped, "Now love, I need ya to concentrate real hard for me. I know ye can... and tell me how ta contact that Fairy Godmother." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I totally recognize I kept hinting that Captain Hook is a bad dude (for some kinda rapey reasons, it seems) and I promise I'll be touching more on that in later chapters when Ben and Harry kinda get to know each other a little more. For now, it's there just to explain why he'd do this and betray Uma. Given his undying loyalty to her, I felt it needed good reasoning.


	4. Chapter 4

When Ben wakes, he's considerably less fuzzy. The warmth underlining his skin is still there, but it's a lot less of an urgent heat. He remembered most of the previous night, and shyly rolled over to find his bedmate, arm thrown over his eyes to shield him from the morning light shining through the windows. 

Harry's sitting up, one arm tossed over his drawn up knee and the sheet pooled around his hips, covering everything from the waist down. He smiled cheekily at Ben before offering him a bottle of water and two small pills. Ben frowned, body stiff and sore as he sat himself upright as well. He took the pills obediently, using the water to wash them down and giving Harry a sidelong glare when he snorted at him. 

"Didn't even ask what they were." 

Ben huffed, unamused so early in the morning, "You wouldn't have given me anything harmful." 

"Depends on your definition of harmful." Harry rebuttled. 

"Fine." Ben grunted, "What were they?" 

Harry pursed his lips and watched Ben carefully as he said, "Contraceptives." 

Maybe it was the small moment of tension in Ben's shoulders, or the way his eyes narrowed offensively at the water bottle in his hands, but even without verbally expressing this thoughts Harry seemed to know what he was thinking. "Not the time. Even if it was, ya shouldn't be having _mine_." 

"I think that's my decision, isn't it?"

Harry shrugged, "Have whoever's babies you want. Just not mine." 

" _You_ knotted me..." 

"Ya fucking _forced_ yerself down on it." Hook snapped back, "Nothing I could bloody do." 

Ben winced, feeling something akin to shame and hurt bubble up in his chest, knowing Harry was _that_ displeased to have knotted him. If he'd had to physically force himself down on Harry's knot, he could only imagine what that implied of his feelings towards Ben. Clearly, Harry was disinterested in having any sort of relationship with him, and whatever bond had formed subliminally between them aboard the ship had been entirely one sided on Ben's part. 

Just like he'd figured. 

"We didn't mate then." Bed said, rather than asked, already drawing his own conclusions. 

"You were out of yer mind with it. Kept beggin' me to bite ya." 

"But you didn't." 

"Course not." 

"Right." Ben scoffed, scooting himself closer to the other side of the bed unconsciously, " _Of course not_." 

Harry glowered, "Hey. What's with the attitude?" 

"Why would you sleep with me if you weren't interested in me?" 

Harry blinked, laughed once, loud and hearty but lacking any humor at all, and shook his head, "Ya don't have to _feel_ sumthin' to fuck someone, highness." he snorted once more before frowning at Ben's hurt expression, "Relax. 'M only messing with ya. I'll stick around fer the remainder of yer heat, then I'll be outta yer hair and ya can ship me back to the Isle." 

"Oh, I wasn't planning to send you back. You can-"

Before Ben could finish, Hook rounded on him, pointed finger just inches from his face, "Ya  _will_ send me back. I've still got some unfinished business that I left behind." 

"Uma." Ben huffed, leveling Harry with a look that let him know he wasn't intimidated. 

Harry glared, "Aye. Abandoned my captain fer _yer_  sorry arse. Last time I do any stuck up rich boys a kindness."

Ben paused to take in Harry. His hand absently drifted up to his neck, fingers fiddling with the protective charm laced around his neck as he stared at Harry blankly. He silently looked over his words. There was a hidden confession tucked away in that hard sentence, and Ben wanted very much to untangle it and bring it into the light, "You left Uma to come and help me?" 

Harry cocked his head to sneer at Ben, but stopped short when he noticed Ben playing with the necklace. Whatever crude comeback he'd intended died on his lips before he could get it out. He sighed, brought a hand to the back of his neck and worried at the skin just shy of his hairline, "Aye."

"I-I can just send you back now then..." Ben blurted, suddenly feeling like he'd unfairly kept Harry too long. 

If it was true and he'd pulled Harry away from his crew and ship, _from Uma_ , then Harry was no doubt in trouble. He couldn't imagine Uma being very forgiving about being ditched, even given the circumstances. Ben hadn't meant to cause trouble for him. This was something he could solve on his own. He reached for the phone on his bedside table, ready to call up Fairy Godmother, "No sense staying here if you don't even want to be here. We should get you back. I can find someone else to... to uh... _help_ with-"

" _You will not_." Hook growled before he could stop himself, catching Ben's wrist before he even had the chance to dial. 

Ben felt a familiar ache in his bones when Harry touched him, the energy of a possessive Alpha looming over him like a sultry promise. He ducked his head instinctively, relaxing submissively and dropping the phone into Harry's lap. His skin tingled where they touched, and he could see the very moment Hook realized what he was doing, his nostrils flaring and his pupils dilating. 

"I'm staying." he said with finality, "'Till it's over."

Ben whimpered, the authoritative tone doing things to his body that he would, in any other context, be ashamed to admit. "You can't tell me you don't want me and then get upset when I suggest someone who _will_ comes and-"

"Finish that sentence," Harry growled out, low and dripping with warning. "I dare ya."

Ben fought with his body in order to square his shoulders and look Harry in the eye. He might be an Omega, but Ben was still a prince, a future king, and he could stand his ground. "Or what?" 

The little pleased growl that rumbled up from Harry's chest was unexpected. Ben blamed that for being suddenly speechless when Hook replied. 

"Oh, princess." he sang, leaning forward and sweeping the sheets away, the phone flying off the bed with them, "I'm going to make ye scream my name until yer throat _burns_ and all thoughts of any other _snotty Auradon Alphas_ completely leave that pretty little head."

Ben tried to go for something in cocky in reply, but his smirk was short lasted and his words came out in a gasp when Harry nipped just under Ben's jaw, "You're jealous..."

"I'm _territorial_." Hook corrected, and Ben shook. "Instinct, princess. _I'm_ the one who knotted ye last night and _I'm_ the one who hickeyed up that pretty neck of yers. _It's mine_."

"I'm-" Ben tried, cut off when Harry rolled over him, pinning his hips down against the mattress, "I'm not yours..."

" _This,_ " Harry snapped, tugging roughly on the little blue gem looped around his neck, "says that ye are. No other Alpha will  _ever_  be able to satisfy ye like I do." and Ben groaned, "Ye can deny it if ya want, but I'm not lying back there on the floor--this thing hasn't blown me away--so I _know_."

And Ben gave in, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and letting the warmth flood into his veins once again without any further fight. 

 

* * *

 

There's another day or two that goes by in a haze that consists of little other that Hook fucking Ben through his heat. 

The fairies poof food in and the dirty dishes out every few hours, along with water and more little white pills that Ben's grown to resent just a bit. He wondered how Harry had gotten ahold of the fairies to give them instruction, because Ben certainly hadn't done it, but when he asked, Harry had simply smirked. He'd pulled Ben against his chest and reminded him all too enthusiastically how he'd coaxed the information out of Ben before. 

"Maybe _this_ time we'll see how long ye can hold out before ya give up n' tell me."

 

* * *

 

Harry wasn't in bed when Ben finally woke up completely lucid. 

He felt antsy, finding himself uncomfortable with an empty bed even without the excuse of a heat thrumming through his veins. He'd liked waking up to find Harry smiling at him, hands fondling Ben fondly, ready to help him starve off the desperate need for affection that came with every heat. 

Ben realized with a frown that he no longer had an excuse to call Harry back to bed, wherever he was. 

The answer to Harry’s whereabouts came in the form of a toilet flushing in the ensuite bathroom. Harry poked his head out a few moments after, and grinned at Ben as he made his way over to a tray sitting on Ben's dresser. Stark naked save for the towel wrapped around his waist and another draped around his neck, Harry looked like a walking wet dream. The dampness in his hair confirmed Ben's theory that he'd gone and taken a shower.

"Looks like toast and oatmeal again." Harry said with a click of his tongue as he lifted the lid. 

"It's the regimen required by the fairies... they've had a protein and vitamin rich meal plan for years. Bland flavors to help the Omega deal with it easier and not get sick. It's what they always send." 

Hook raised as eyebrow as he scooped some of the oatmeal onto a slice of toast, dropping another serving into a bowl for Ben, "Ya seem to know alot about it, for yer first heat n’ all."

Ben shrugged and thanked Harry as he held the bowl out towards him, "I've been studying Omega biology and Omega history since I got back. It's all there in the textbooks."

Hook hummed around a mouthful of oats and toast, "Learn much?" 

"I've had to change my entire course schedule almost. Being an Omega ruler is a lot different than an Alpha." he said simply. 

"'M surprised there's not some stupid law against Omega's rulin'." 

"There used to be." Ben smirked and took a bite of his oatmeal.

"When did that change?"

"Princess Jasmine's rule, then Mulan and Chang-- they had this co-ruling thing that was a big hit." 

Harry nodded, and sloshed a swig of water in his mouth to wash out the bland taste of his breakfast before offering the bottle to Ben. 

When Ben took it Hook stood, stretched, then wandered back over to the dresser to pull the top drawer open. 

"You're getting clothes?" Ben asked curiously. 

"...Yer heat's over right?" Harry asked back, not looking up as he began rifling through the clothes there, "I can smell it."

Ben frowned and set his oatmeal to the side. He tossed the bottle onto the bed and came forward to stand near Hook, fiddling with his hands nervously, "I guess... but-"

"Probably lotsa people waitin' to see ya." Harry interrupted, and turned with a T-shirt in his hands and a pair of briefs tossed over his shoulder. "Arms." 

Ben lifted them obediently and tried not to sniff at Harry when the material slipped over his head and Harry was _right there_ , just inches away from his own face.

Close enough to kiss if he tried...

The boxers were next, and Harry held them open and suggested Ben use his shoulders for support to step into them. When Harry's deft hands slipped up his legs the realization of just how intimate Hook dressing him really was finally caught up with him. It was a display of Hook caring and providing for him if nothing else.  

Harry's fingers traced along the hem of his boxers for a moment, then hesitantly settled on Ben's hips.

He's staring, Ben noticed, and looks like he wants to lean over and bite at the v-line that descends into Ben's briefs. Ben feels hard pressed for breath. 

It's hard to get the words out of his mouth when Harry's eyes flicker back up to meet his, stare incomprehendable as he watches Ben, "Why didn't you..." he starts, feeling suddenly overwhelmed with nerves as he tries to force out the rest, "Why didn't you ever mate me?" 

Harry let out a heavy sigh, like he'd been waiting for that very question-- _he'd expected it_ \--and took a step back. He released his hold on Ben and returned to the drawer, rifling through it for something to wear himself no doubt, "Beasty... ye were outta yer mind with heat. Ya only still want it now cus it's fresh, y've only just come down. Ya don't want me to be a king, princess. Think about it." 

"But we're bonded!" Ben tried desperately, coming forward to touch Harry gently on the shoulder. 

He flinched back as if he'd been burned, and moved out of Ben's reach, "Because I _saved_ ya." he grunted, "Ye.. _latched onto me_ , or somethin', I dunno, but that was a _fluke_." 

"You can touch me! Even with the necklace," Ben said, and caught Harry's wrist before he could back away, bringing Harry's hand up to his shoulder to prove the point, "If you can touch me then you know I want you," Ben lifted the necklace with his free hand so Harry could clearly see, " _And_ that we're compatible! That means something!"

Harry shook him off, "It was my blood that cursed that bloody thing. How do ya know it's not just cus' of that?" 

Ben was growing frustrated, he reached for Harry again but he was quick to dodge him, wisping over to the end of the bed to scoop up his pants, and slipped one of Ben's shirts over his head to replace the one that Ben had torn apart. "Ye think ya want me now because ya liked _fuckin'_ me. It felt good." Harry said next, bitter and sharp, "Ya really think we'd have ended up here otherwise? _I'm yer enemy_."

"You're not my enemy." Ben bit back stubbornly, " _Harry_ , I-"

"Ya don't want someone like me, highness." he grumbled, "I'm not _good_ , and I don't care fer whatever self-righteous _pet project_ ya think I fit into. Not all of us are _sell outs_ like Mal and her little posse."

Ben felt like screaming. How could Harry not see that Ben cared? There was good in him, he knew it, he'd bet all of Auradon on it. No matter what Harry thought, there was good in him. Ben had seen it time and time again. He angrily yanked the charm over his head, holding it up to his face so that Harry was forced to look at it--to look at _him_. "This tells me you are. You _have_ to be good. If you weren't good then you never would've-"

" _Shut up!"_

Harry crowded Ben back up against a bedpost, glaring angrily at him. The sudden movement and violent tone had startled Ben enough to drop the necklace, and Harry kicked it away in annoyance, maybe regret over having ever given it to Ben at all, "I'm not _._   _good_." he growled fiercely through clamped teeth, "Stop sayin' that."

Ben pushed at Harry's chest, forcing him back before glaring. "I don't care if you lie to me, but you've got to stop lying to _yourself_ , Harry."

He turned away to stomp angrily out the door, stopping only after he'd wretched the knob back and was halfway out the door to add, "You're too scared to admit this could _be_ something because you know I'm right. And being mated to someone like me would mean that you can't deny it anymore." 

It was only when the door had slammed behind him, Ben already gone and stomping away, that Harry finally found the voice he'd been without when Ben called him out. He _was_ scared. He knew it was true, but it had surprised him that Ben had been so perceptive. This relationship between them shouldn't be possible, not for someone like Harry. 

He took a step forward, about to chase after Ben and apologize when his foot caught on the necklace. He stumbled for a moment, then reached down to pick it up with a sigh. Ben was too angry to talk to right now. Trying to go after him would probably result in more fighting and that wasn't what he wanted. Harry himself wasn't cooled off enough to have a level headed conversation, he could at least wait until _he_ was calmer, surely. Harry decided to wander, clear his head and wait for Ben to calm down before he'd go find him and apologize.  

He tucked the jewel away in his pant pocket with a frown and sat down to lace up his boots.

 

* * *

 

Ben kicked his bare foot angrily along the hallway carpet as he knocked on Evie and Mal's door. When it opened, he wasn't too surprised to be greeted with a soft slew of barely contained giggles. 

"Ben," Evie chuckled, "You're- um..." 

"I don't have pants, I know." he mumbled, "Can I please come in?" 

She stepped aside and when Ben walked into the room and Mal finally spied him, she laughed too. He rolled his eyes and politely asked Evie if she had anything he could wear. She excitedly got to work pilfering through her many designs for something to match his bland, blue T-top. 

"What happened?" Mal asked, conversationally, "We thought you'd still be shacked up with Harry-"

" _Harry_ happened." Ben bit, and regretted it as soon as Evie and Mal's teasing expressions turned sour.

Mal glared as she started to look Ben up and down, probably looking for any signs of injury, "Did he do something? Are you hurt? I _told_ him-" 

"I'm fine." he replied, sitting down beside her, "Just upset." 

"Did he say something?" 

Ben sighed and propped his elbows up on his knees, head hanging loosely between his shoulders, "He won't mate with me." 

Evie was the one to interject this time, holding out a pair of ripped jeans to Ben with a frown, "But-? I thought you two were bonded?" 

"I guess it's just me..." Ben sighed, and gratefully took the pants. 

Evie looked at Mal meaningfully, then reached out a hand to Ben's shoulder, "Maybe it'll just take some time, Ben. You know Mal-"

"Evie!" 

"She told me how she feels about me." 

Ben's eyes widened as he looked from Evie's pleasantly serene face to Mal's utterly sheepish one. "How did that go?"

"We're working it out." Evie answered before Mal could, "I still love Doug a lot, but I've always had a soft spot for Mal. I figured we could meet somewhere in the space between." 

Ben smiled at Mal and she shyly nodded back in acknowledgement, "I'm happy for you." he said, "I hope it all works out well." 

"And you?" Mal asked, "You think Harry will come around?" 

Ben sighed. "I don't know." he admitted, "He's dealing with the idea of being good right now..." 

"What a time for _that_ ," Mal huffed, "though, if anyone can convince a villain kid that they're good, it'll be you."

Ben gratefully bumped her shoulder with his own, "Thanks, Mal. I really appreciate that." 

"If he's smart, he'll see what a catch you are and get his act together." Evie said next. 

"Yeah, but don't count on Harry Hook's  _intelligence_." Mal smirked. "You might have to make the first move."

Ben stood and stepped into the pants Evie had given him with a grin, "I think I'll go see if he's willing to talk again." 

"Be safe." 

"Don't let him take advantage of you." 

Ben waved as he stepped out of the room, deciding that outside would be the best option to start his search for Harry, maybe somewhere near the water. He doubted Harry was still in his room, cooped up wasn't his forte. He'd probably taken the chance to go outside as soon as he'd had it. Ben kept to the grass as often as possible, his bare feet not exactly appreciating the hot gravel. 

His parents had a loving relationship, as did Carlos and Jay, and Evie and Mal were working it out... Ben just wanted to be as happy as they all were. He wanted to try and talk things out with Harry, maybe ask him out somewhere. A date would probably soothe whatever hesitations Harry had about Ben only wanting him because of his heat. 

He'd made it to the lake before he knew it, the happy thoughts of reconciling with Harry spurring him on, but Harry wasn't there. 

For a brief moment, Ben wondered if Harry had returned to the Isle. Maybe Ben really _wasn't_ what he wanted, maybe he wasn't ready to accept that he had some good in him. Maybe he'd been too impatient to get back to Uma. Maybe Ben's words had just been too much too fast and he-

An arm slipped around Ben's waist and caught him off guard. Before he could yell or turn around to confront his assailant, a cloth was pressed tight over his mouth and nose. Ben was a little ashamed at how quickly he went into panic mode. He struggled against the strong grip, kicking a leg out and trying to wrench the hand away from his face, but whatever they'd forced him to inhale took the energy from his bones and made his head fuzzy. He was depending on the body behind him to keep him upright before he knew it, and losing consciousness before Ben could even try to call out for help.

 

* * *

 

Hook was taking advantage of Auradon Prep's well stocked kitchens when Carlos came barreling into him. 

Any other time he'd give the kid a hard time, scare the pants off him, but right now he just wants to enjoy his sandwich in peace. It's not every day a guy can get something this tasty, and when he's inevitably sent back to the Isle he'll probably never have the chance again. He settles instead with a grunt, an amused snort, and asks, "Where's the fire?" 

Carlos let out a huge breath and visibly relaxed, "Jane told me there was someone in the kitchen, I thought you might be Ben eating all of the chocolate." 

"So ya ran here?" 

"You've clearly never tasted chocolate before." 

Harry shrugged, but contently took another bite of his sandwich. 

Carlos grinned and made a beeline for one of the crates piled against the back wall. He produced a long, thin box and held it out to Harry, _still_ smiling like the cat that ate the canary. "You've gotta try some." 

Hook looked at the box, then Carlos, dubiously, but relented. He set his sandwich back onto the counter and reached forward to lift the lid. Inside were rows of little circles; black, white and different shades of brown. He picked one that had a zag of little white stripes over the top and sniffed it curiously before hesitantly taking a bite. 

If it really _was_ poison, Harry would be okay with going out this way.

His eyes widened as the sugar burst over his tongue, "Oh my god... it's so... sweet." 

"Isn't it awesome?!!?" 

"I understand why ye ran, now." he paused to grab up another from the box, "N' Ben likes em'?"

"It's like... the foundation of our friendship." Carlos grinned, "Well, that and Dude." 

Harry frowned, mumbling around a mouthful of gushing caramel, "Dude?" 

"My dog." 

" _You_  have a dog? Tha son of _Cruella_ has a mutt?"

Carlos chuckled and took the box away before Harry had a chance to grab his fifth piece, "They're nothing like what she said. Turns out, a lot of things here aren't like what our parents told us."

Harry hummed and licked the last bits of chocolate from his fingers. 

"So, how's it going with Ben?" 

Harry’s eyes narrowed, "It's not." 

Carlos frowned, set the box aside and jumped up onto one of the counters, clearly ready for the conversation Harry _didn't_ want to have, "You just spent the better part if a week locked in a room together and things _aren't_ alright between you two?"

"I don't have to talk about this with you." 

"Well who _else_ are you gonna talk with?" Carlos asked. 

Hook sighed, stuffed the last few bites of his sandwich into his mouth and started towards the fridge to look for a drink. He hadn't swallowed all of it before responding, "He's upset cus' I won't give him my mating bite." 

Carlos seemed confused, and Harry noticed him reaching a hand up to play with his own bite mark absently, "Why not?" 

"Are ya serious?" Hook bellowed, because that had to be the dumbest question ever, "Besides tha fact that his... _liking me_  only comes from tha little moment of weakness I had on the Isle, his lust is all heat related and _he's a bloody king_?"

"He hasn't had time to like you because of anything else. You only met the one time, but you bonded. That means something." 

" _He_ bonded-"

"Tell yourself whatever, Harry. Ben might not know how to use his nose yet, but I do." 

Hook sneered, and pulled the milk bottle from the fridge door, staring pointedly at Carlos as he drank straight from it. 

"You're probably indirectly kissing Jay by doing that, you know." 

Hook nearly spat out what was in his mouth, unamused even as Carlos chuckled lightly. 

"Ben's not a king yet either... and even when he _is_ , I don't see how that's a problem?"

"I'm not cut out to be mated to a bloody  _king_." he grunted, and at Carlos' curious pause, he snapped, " _What?_ "

"...You sound scared." Carlos admitted, watching Harry carefully from atop the counter. 

Harry was quick to round on him, bringing his hook up until it was level with Carlos' throat, curled just under his jaw, and growled, "I'm _not_ scared. Harry Hook doesn't get _scared._ "

"Hey!" Jay's authoritative voice called from the kitchen doorway, "What's going on here?"

He practically leapt from the door to Carlos' side, shoving Harry's arm away with a warning growl and a displeasured baring of his teeth. Evie and Mal were right behind him, Evie watching with a simple curiosity as Mal flatly glared at Harry. She looked ready to say something, maybe insult Harry in some juvenile way like their days back on the Isle, before Carlos interjected. 

"Tell him what you're thinking, and listen to what he has to say." he said simply, and Harry watched the faces of the other VK's fall into looks of curiosity. 

Harry decided he liked wearing 'upset' better.

"What are you talking about?" Jay asked hesitantly. 

"Harry won't give Ben the mating bite."

Mal tossed her head back to groan at the ceiling, "You _still_ haven't worked that out yet?" she nudged Evie's arm, "He never made it to Harry then. We need to keep looking."

Harry caught Mal's arm before she had the chance to turn and leave, "And what do ye mean by _that_? Ye can't find him?"

"We thought he might be with you." Jay offered coolly, still glaring at Harry as he protectively helped Carlos off the counter, "He's probably just out walking-"

"I already checked where he goes to think." Mal snapped bitterly, "He's not here eating all the chocolate and he's not with _you_ -"

"Ya don't know where he is?" Harry growled, anger and worry slowly rising up in his chest, "How long has he been missin'?"

"A few hours we think." Evie said, despite Mal's frown, "He came to see us after you..." she trailed off and gave Harry a weary look. 

"After _you_ told him you wouldn't bond with him." Mal finished, the end of her sentence tying off with a tight snip. 

It was intentionally mean, laced with something close to hatred--maybe just outright disincentive--and Mal's glare hadn't lightened one bit since they'd come into the kitchen. Harry wasn't ignorant enough to believe Ben hadn't spilled the whole story to her, and he tried to bite down on the little pang of jealousy the knowledge sent up his spine. They'd always been close. She'd been Ben's _girlfriend_ for three or four months even, their relationship was something Harry had cleary come between, and Mal looked as disenchanted with him as he was with her. It was hard to fight the angry grumble rolling up from his chest as he returned her icy stare, "Did you try his room?"

"No. Obviously I'm an idiot." 

Harry cocked his head and offered her a wry smile, "You said it, I didn't." 

With green flashing eyes and her fist raised Mal made a move towards him, stopped only by Evie and Jay, wrapping their arms around her to hold her back. 

"Guys!" Carlos tried, standing between the two of them with arms out, "Just chill. I'm sure he's alright, he's got that protective charm." 

And like that Harry's beef with Mal fell away like it was nothing.

His eyes widened and Harry suddenly felt extremely pressed for breath. He scrambled with his pocket, eagerly trying to assure himself that he was wrong, he hadn't actually picked Ben's charm up off the floor this morning and Ben was still wearing it; he was still safe. When his fingers finally caught the string, he let out a shaky exhale and prepared for the unavoidable rage of Mal. He pulled the jewel out from his pocket slowly, scared to see it in the light--scared to accept that Ben was really somewhere out there, out of reach and completely unprotected. The Vk's expressions drop almost in synch as the glittered little gem dangled between them, _not_ safely wrapped around it's owner's neck like they had all hoped. 

Mal was the first to break the silence, bursting out of her friend's arms to slap Harry hard across the face, "This is _your_ fault! Why didn't you just _bond_ with him? Why'd you let him leave without that stupid necklace? Do you know how _vulnerable he is right now_? Oh my gosh, he didn't even have _shoes_!"

Evie was there in an instant, pulling Mal back gently and rubbing over her arm as soothingly as possible. When she whispered soft assurances into Mal's ear and brushed her hair back, Harry was reminded that Ben wasn't there to give him any similar reassurance. _Ben was missing_. Missing and without protection because Harry had been an arse, too afraid to talk about his feelings. 

"I... I don't..." Harry tried, gulping down the words threatening to tumble out of his mouth before leveling the four of them with a hard stare, "I'm a _villain_. He's the bloody _prince of all princes_. He's all... _light_ and- and _hope_ , and I'm..." he shook his head, "I'm not. 'M not meant to be a king or a king's mate. I'm a _first_ mate. Not a _captain_. I don't... I don't know how to do this."

Mal scoffed, but her glare seemed to loosen just a tad, enough to surprise Harry at least. 

Evie was quick to look sorry, looking up at Harry with something like pity, "Did you tell him that?"

"No." Mal answered for him bitterly. "It's hard to tell Ben something like that. He doesn't understand the pressure of being good." 

Her tone had softened considerably, Harry noticed with confusion, and though her arms had remained crossed, her shoulders had lost a bit of their tension. She seemed... almost understanding. It confused Harry more than anything. He narrowed his eyes, but the action brought pain to his face.

Hook lifted a hand to where his cheek had begun to sting, and offered Mal an only slightly impressed raise of his eyebrow. The little firebreather had the nerve to look satisfied with herself, even preened just a little bit before Harry snorted and let his hand drop once again. 

"If we can't find him... and if we've really looked _everywhere_ , then Ben isn't here." Carlos elucidated.

"You don't think he's in Auradon?" 

"Well, Auradon kids wouldn't have done anything to Ben." Evie said, "They're all too-"

"Good." the five of them said simultaneously, clearly all in understanding. 

'Good' kids wouldn't need to hurt a prince. 'Good' kids would tell someone if they'd seen anything suspicious. 'Good' kids weren't responsible... but a villain kid...

"So, you think someone from the Isle got to him? How is that even possible?" 

Hook scowled, tightening the fist around his Hook, "Not entirely sure _how_ she did it... but three guesses _who_."


	5. Chapter 5

Ben was decidedly fed up with being kidnapped like a helpless maiden just waiting for her prince to rescue her. 

 _He_ was supposed to be the prince who rode in on a shining steed, for crying out loud. 

Tied to the mast of Uma's ship once more, Ben took advantage of his first few moments of consciousness. Before anyone could tell that he was awake, he got a good look around himself, head kept down and eyes carefully lidded as he glanced to his left then his right. The last time he'd been aboard he'd been too occupied down in the brig to really get a look at the ship. Even the few moments he'd been above deck were occupied with Uma's insults, then her showdown with Mal. 

Now he had the chance to watch the crew busy themselves with seemingly nothing important, some were betting over a game with dice in a cup, others simply kicked their feet about or climbed around on the vast ropes that were strung throughout the deck. It was then that Ben remembered this ship was stuck here. It hadn't sailed away from the Isle in years, if it ever had at all. The crew really had nothing to do except sit around and wait for something entertaining to happen. Ben wondered what kind of life that was, and how empty they must have all felt living it. 

"You're not very good at subtlety." Uma chortled, and Ben sighed before looking up, caught. "Morning, sunshine."

She seemed unimpressed but amused, arms crossed over her chest and hip cocked to the side as she gave Ben a judging once over. She looked just as angry and falsely confident as she had the first time he'd been stuck in this position. For a moment, Ben wondered if kidnapping people made Uma feel more powerful. Maybe it was a favorite past time of hers. He let his head rest back against the wood before offering her a pleasant smile, going for casual as he said, "We've _got_ to stop meeting like this." 

She snorted, "Save it. We're not here for pleasantries." 

"Then what _are_ we here for?" 

Uma's lip curled as she leaned in, one arm planted against the mast beside Ben's head, "You took my first mate. _Seduced him_ with your stupid Omega pheromones." she spat, staring into Ben's eyes with something akin to hatred threatening to pop right out through her irises and strangle him, "I'd love to gut you, but the guy who _usually_ does that seems to be unreachable at the moment." 

Ben blinked.

"This is about Harry?" he gawked, disbelieving. 

He'd thought for certain this would be about Auradon again--about breaking down the barrier.

"This is about _pride_." Uma retorted, pulling back to grin unpleasantly, "But I'm not entirely unreasonable. I'd like my first mate back, sure, that two-timing traitor has some things to answer for... but if you can't give me that, I'd settle for a kingdom instead."

Ben shut his eyes, "I'm sure you know I can't give you Auradon... and I can't give you anything I don't own." 

Uma's eyes lit up as Ben finished. He realized too little too late that he'd just confessed that things weren't quite as peachy with Hook as they might have seemed.

She smiled, toothy and cruel, "So you're not mated yet. That's just _perfect_. Of _course_ he couldn't do it," her eyes glazed, looking far off as she added in a muted tone, "probably doesn't want to wind up like his old man." Uma shook herself out of it quick enough. She clapped her hands together and pivoted on her heel to turn away, "Good! That means this will be easy." 

"What do you mean?" 

She smirked and turn to pat his cheek, "I'm not about to go spilling all my plans to you, beasty boy." 

"No, I don't mean that..." Ben frowned, realizing that's definitely the part he _should_ be caring about... but it wasn't, "I mean... Harry's father?" 

Uma scoffed, "You mean, he didn't tell you?" 

Ben kept his lips tightly pressed together, unwilling to make Uma feel any better about his failed relationship with Harry. 

"Well, I'm not very interested in swapping stories right now. We'll just wait until Harry gets here," she tapped his face a couple times condescendingly before turning away. "He can tell you if he wants to."

Ben watched her intently and wondered why Harry's coming to Auradon meant so much to Uma; why she felt so betrayed. He remembered her telling him about how upset she'd been when Mal and the others had been chosen the first time, but if that was the case here then why did _this_ time drive her to go the full mile and pluck Ben right out from the safety of _Auradon_ for revenge? Maybe because she hadn't thought Harry would come back for her? Or that Ben would extend her the same courtesy? He'd already tried that. _She_ was the one that said no. He would offer a free ride to Auradon to her again and again if she was really willing to truly try.

"He was going to come back, you know." Ben said lamely, trying his best to be understanding, "He only came to help me for a short time, and I planned to ask you again anyway-" 

"That's not the _point_." she snarled, and Ben saw the anger draw her shoulders tight, "He left me for _you._  Left for the damn _king_ that put us in this hellhole.  _That's_ the point." 

"I'm not a... Why is _that_ so important?" Ben asked, still confused. 

Uma glared silently for a moment before turning her head and flicking a handful of braids over her shoulder, "It doesn't matter." 

It could have just been the way she'd deflected his innocent question, but Ben thought he saw something familiar in the way she'd said it. A blatant lie really, because _of course_ it mattered. It was apparently the whole reason that Ben was here; because it had angered her that Harry had left to help Ben.

Ben was suddenly reminded of the own fire that had grown in his chest when he'd thought Harry was going to abandon him in the middle of his heat to come back to Uma. That little flicker of jealousy he'd felt, the jab that made him feel like he wasn't good enough. With a new theory, Ben decided to try his luck and cautiously— _ever so cautiously—_ asked, "Uma, are you... in love with him?" 

She said nothing in reply, but when she didn't try to deny it either, Ben was pretty sure he'd hit the nail right on the head. "But... you're both Alphas..." 

"Nobody asked for your opinion." she barked, never turning back to face him. 

"You can't _force_ him to love you back, Uma..."

She glared furiously, "I _don't_ -" and cut herself off when Ben looked at her knowingly, because he, better than anyone, understood what one-sidedly loving Harry Hook was like, "Maybe not... but it doesn't matter. I can certainly make _you_ unavailable. Which is close enough."

She snapped her fingers and Gil popped up beside her, bright and cheery before waving at Ben. The action was a little awkward, maybe even shy, like he was going for flirty and charming rather than menacing. It might have been stupidly sweet if Ben wasn't so terrified, "What are you going to do?" 

"Since Harry was stupid enough to leave you unmated, I figured Gil can take over for him, do what Harry was supposed to do in the first place." 

Ben's eyes widened and Gil took a step closer, "Wait, you can't!"

"Gil can." 

"Forced mating is _beyond_ illegal that's-" Gil was barely a foot away from him now, smiling childishly as he scented the air, "Gil, why would _you_ do something like this?" 

The boy shrugged, then leaned forward to drop his nose into the space beside Ben's neck, "You smell... really good... I smelled it the first time too." 

"That doesn't mean that I'm your _mate_!" 

"You could be. My dad thought that Belle was his, maybe this was why. Maybe _we_ were supposed to be mates." 

Gil's nose made contact with Ben's neck finally, gently nuzzling, and Ben came to the sudden, startling realization that Gil wasn't flying backward. The gem wasn't there to protect him from the unwanted advances of Alphas anymore. Ben had wondered earlier how they'd taken him from Auradon if Alphas weren't supposed to be able to touch him, now he knew. Wouldn't have been hard to grab him if there was no gem to protect him. 

"Gil- _Please_ don't do this. I'm _not_ your mate!"

"But you smell like..." 

"Gil, no!" Ben yelled, growing angrier and trying to struggle against the layers of ropes around him the more afraid he became. 

"Smell like the woods he used to take me hunting in." Gil said, and his hands came up to rest at Ben's hips, "Smell like... the fur of his favorite bearskin rug. It's like home." 

"I'm part beast!" Ben yelled, "Of _course_ I smell like—“

His nose brushed against Ben's neck once more and Ben whimpered, fighting back the urge to cry. If they went through with this it would break his bond with Harry, completely destroy it. If Gil bit him, his whole body would react for Gil... or at least, it would certainly try. Even if they weren't meant to be together... his body would try to accept it, like it was designed to. He'd read all about false bites in his Omega History classes. Ben had almost angrily torn out the pages of his history book when he'd read about some of the documented cases—and those were only the _documented_ ones. How many Omegas had been robbed from their rightful mates this way...? False bites had been something Ben resolved to change when he became king, but now he doubted if he would ever get the chance. 

"Please, Gil... _don't_. Don't do this." 

There was only a slight moment of pause, Gil's fingers tensing at his hips once before he shook his head and opened his mouth. 

Teeth. 

Pain. 

_Wrong, wrong, wrong!_

The bite hurt more than Ben had been expecting. He flinched and writhed under Gil's hands, held in place by the ropes and Gil's teeth digging into his flesh. _It hurt._ His body struggled with the instinct to relax and the need to fight it off. His muscles spasmed a few times as his brain tried to catch up, jumping from submission to war one second to the next. Back and forth, energy rushing in and out of him in waves to the point where he felt exhausted. He cried, and winced when Gil's teeth clenched around him as he tried to get away. 

Finally he felt the change, and it killed him inside. 

His entire world shifted. Color changed, dulled and took on a tint of muted browns and oranges. His knees buckled, no longer able to fight off the command from the Alpha gnawing on his neck, he had to submit, he _had_ to please, he had to give in. 

Ben's head slumped forward in a lull as all of the energy drained out of him, body sore and tired from trying to fight it off for as long as he did. "No..." he croaked, tears spilling out from his eyes before he could stop them. 

He hadn't cried in ages. He could hardly even remember the last time he'd actually cried... Possibly at Grandpa Maurice's funeral, and that had been _years_ ago... 

Gil was purring against his chest happily as he retracted his teeth from Ben's neck, nuzzling the tender skin with his chin and tonguing at the little specks of blood that poked through. It was all wrong. His skin felt too tender and he hated the way Gil's face scraped against it. He whined, wanting to move his head away but finding he didn't have the energy to even bother trying. 

"Ben!" came a call from somewhere distant. 

The voice was familiar, but he couldn't place it. He didn't have the motivation to strain his ears to try, he couldn't lift his head towards it, he was just too tired. Everything was wrong. _Wrong, wrong, wrong_.

 

* * *

 

"Harry!" Uma cheered, planting herself firmly at the front of the ship, a very similar stand to what she'd taken only a few weeks before. "I knew you'd come back. Knew you wouldn't actually  _leave me here_  like that." she said with a sneer, a clear jibe at his faithfulness. 

Harry growled, eyeing Ben across the deck, tied to that stupid post again with Gil shielding him from Harry's full view. He could see Ben's head slumped over against Gil's shoulder and immediately the worst scenarios came to his mind. _If she'd hurt Ben—_  He bared his teeth at Uma, his once captain, and snarled, "Uma! Let 'em go. He's my-"

" _Actually_ ," Uma interjected, grinning at the other VK's littered around her former first mate (and a perky asian girl she recognized from their previous tiff with Mal) "he's _Gil's_ mate now." she said plainly, simply, like it meant nothing at all. 

She raised her chin proudly and crossed her arms, expression far too smug for Harry's liking. He glanced over at Ben and Gil once more, this time searching with a new purpose. Gil had his hands on Ben's face. _On his mate's face_. He was caressing Ben's hair and Ben just... let him. He was hardly moving. If Harry couldn't see the way his shoulders were shaking he might have thought Ben wasn't breathing. He couldn't see Ben's neck, but that was probably a good thing. If Harry could see the bite mark of another Alpha on his mate, he might have killed Uma, Gil— hell,  _the entire crew_. 

Harry felt more outrage than he'd ever felt in his entire life. More than when Mal had stuck her gum to the tip of his hook, more than when Jay had  _thrown it into the sea_. Harry was even angrier than he'd been when Uma had stripped him of his status as first mate and given it to Gil. She seemed to like giving Harry's things away. 

_Harry was livid._

"You should've just bitten him sooner, Harry." Uma smirked, "Where you scared you might have turned out just as bad as dear old daddy?" 

Something tore from Harry's chest, and came roaring up out of his throat. He gave something akin to a war cry and ripped his sword out from its sheath, about to bring it down across Uma's shoulder, maybe take her arm off if she hadn't caught his blade with her own just in time. Her eyes were wide, mouth parted slightly in surprise, but she schooled the expression quickly in favor of a glare and a jeer. 

" _Bring it on._ " she glowered, "You were never able to beat me before, I'd love to see you lose _again_ , Harry."

The VK's were quick to react, swords out and at the ready before Uma's crew even had the chance to swing across from the ship to the boardwalks. Jay and Lonnie were quick to take out the most of them, swinging left and right, Lonnie jumping and/or ducking over a few blades as inexperienced fighters charged at her. 

Carlos wasn't quite as quick. He depended mostly on deception, faking a swing from above and waiting until his opponent had lifted his sword to block it before ducking down and crawling underneath his legs. He jerked upward halfway through, knocking the pirate off balance into a tumble off of the thin walk and into the water. 

"How could ye do it Uma?" Hook growled, swinging once to her left and then her right when she caught his thrust. "Ya _knew_ what Hook did. Ya knew, and ye _still_ -"

"You were never rotten enough to understand how evil he really was." She bit right back, pushing forward and snapping her teeth once at him, "Our parents were evil geniuses! We could be just as powerful, Harry! If you weren't such a _codfish_." 

Harry snarled. "Ya broke our _code_ _,_ Uma."

"You betrayed me!" She screamed, and gave a rough slash downward that Harry barely caught with his hook. The blade slid noisily along the metal as they got closer, nearly face to face, "You left me behind! _You_ broke our code first!" 

Harry growled and pushed her backward. She nearly tripped over the short step from the plank to the ship's deck, catching herself at the last minute, but not before he advanced, "I found my mate!" he roared, and knocked her over onto her back with the force of his next swing, taking full advantage of her lost balance. 

She blanched, lifting her sword to fight even as she lay on the ground, and seared, " _I'm_ your mate! You don't need some prissy prince! We're captain and first mate, _forever_ , Harry! Say it! What's my name? _Say my name!"_

Harry lost his temper, crying out with a broken rage as he brought his sword down once more, and the swing broke Uma's blade in half. 

He held the point to her neck, teeth bared in a show of aggression and power. He'd won this fight. He'd beat Uma and now _she_ was below _him_.

" _Shrimpy_." he scowled, and when she snarled back he pressed the blade just an inch closer, " _Surrender_." 

Uma's arm raised, and the rest of the crew stilled little by little, finally taking in the sight of their fallen captain and the Alpha that had beaten her down. By the law of dynamics, among pirates, that made Harry their new and rightful Alpha, the one to follow. It made Harry their new _captain._  Slowly but surely, they all began to drop their swords. 

"Ta the brig with her." he called out, loud enough for his new company to hear, the tone deep and commanding, like a captain's should be. Like the _top Alpha's_ should be. 

He grabbed the broken blade from the floor and gave it a look over before slipping the half blade into his sheath. Traditionally, when a new captain was appointed, he'd take up the previous captain's sword in a display of new ownership. Harry would need to get it fixed, maybe strip it of the gawdy coral blue handle and replace it with a dark red-

"Harry." Mal said cautiously, coming up to his side with a terse look as two of Harry's crew pulled Uma up and off the floor. "Where's Ben?" 

Harry snapped his eyes back to the post Ben had been tied too just moments ago, a sinking feeling coming to his gut when he realized they were no longer there. He hopped off from the ship in a heartbeat, calling over his shoulder to Mal and instructing her to meet the two of them at the car. He'd need to get Ben back to Auradon as soon as possible. If Uma hadn't been lying just to spur him on and Gil had really bitten him, he was going to need medical attention. 

He ran through the crowds that made up Pirate's cove, pushed through the unfamiliar scents invading his nose and did his best to focus on Ben. He set his sights on that familiar scent. The path lit up in front of him as his senses honed in, guiding him through the busy trading booths of fabrics and spices, past the cold smell of weaponry and into an alley that Harry recognized. Gil was trying to take Ben home. 

When he finally caught sight of Gil's unmistakable broad shoulders and Ben's limp form hanging off one of them, Harry saw red, "Gil!" he called out. 

Gil startled, and turned slowly before smiling when he noticed who had called out to him, "Harry!" 

"Gil you bumbling _idiot_ , gimme back the prince." 

Gil's smile slipped off his lips, "But- he's my mate." 

"No, ya ignorant _codfish_." Harry snapped, coming closer and only stopping his assault when Gil backed up, arms wrapped tightly around Ben, "He's _mine_." Harry snarled. 

"He smells like-"

" _All_ Omegas smell bloody good." Harry drawled, raising a hand to his forehead frustratedly.

For as strong as Gil was, he lacked the brains to think for himself. Harry had no doubt Uma had planted the idea in his head; because Ben smelled good to him, it meant they were supposed to be together. Harry would have felt sorry for him if he wasn't so angry, "Ya've never smelled another Omega in yer life! Ya don't _know_ what yer doin'. Let. Him. Go." 

Gil gave Ben a considering glance, eyebrows drawing up in a pitiful look, "But... he's Belle's son..." 

"Ya _don't_ have to be like yer bloody father." Harry bit, and realized only after he'd said it that there was another young pirate that needed to know that, and he was being hypocritical. 

It was advice Harry needed to follow himself.

There was more self hate in that line than he'd planned for, and the realization stung. He had been terrified to be with Ben because of what could have come from it. He was terrified of following the same route his father had and taking advantage of Ben and all his sweetness. If he couldn't bring himself to take advantage of Ben, if he'd charged back onto the Isle had fought Uma just to save him, then maybe Ben was right; maybe there was a chance for him. 

Ben groaned, head lolling to the side before he finally caught sight of Harry. He whined and tried to reach out weakly, "Alpha..." 

Hook took a step forward on instanct, about to swoop in and pull Ben back into his arms when Gil made a warning noise. He tugged Ben closer to his own chest. Ben struggled, pushing against Gil's shoulders in vain as he tried to get back to Harry. 

"Don't put 'em through a false bite," Harry begged, " _please_ Gil." 

It was the please that caught Gil's attention. His head snapped back to Harry, an awed expression on his face as he fumbled with his words, "You... But it.. it's not a-"

"Alpha!" Ben tried again with a little more voice. 

Gil finally caved, watching Harry's face contort with concern until he looked as if he might break if he couldn't get Ben back into his arms. Ben was fighting his hold, desperately trying to get over to Harry, and even Gil wasn't dumb enough to ignore what that meant. "I'm sorry." he said lamely, and helped Ben back over to Harry weakly, "I thought..."

As soon as Ben was in his grasp again Hook held fast and tight, dragging Ben as close as he could and letting the prince bury his face in Harry's neck as Harry ran a soothing hand through his hair and let out a sigh of relief, " _Thank ye_." 

"How... how will I know when I find mine?" Gil asked, a pained shimmer in his eye as he watched Ben latch onto Harry. 

Harry looked thoughtfully to Ben, then back to Gil before the corner of his lip upturned in a half-grin, "Yer whole world's gonna shift. For the better. Mates... they make ya want to be a better person." 

Gil smiled, toothy and bright for a short moment before nodding to Harry and slipping past them to make his start back to the ship. 

"Wait." Harry called, and pulled Uma's broken sword from his belt with his free hand, "'M gonna have ta return to Auradon for a while. I want ye to watch the ship while I'm gone." 

When Gil's face lit up, Harry wondered just how much he and Uma had really ignored him over the years. He'd always had his eye on the prize, thinking he didn't need to pay attention to anyone but Uma to get where he wanted to be. Now, Harry was beginning to rethink all of his old, foolish priorities. "Don't let Uma fool ye again." he grunted as he passed it over, "I expect the ship ta still be in yer control when I get back." 

"Aye eye, captain!" Gil grinned, and Harry, for the first time, felt what it was like to be called a captain. 

He smiled, tipped his head to Gil, and headed for the car with Ben. 

* * *

 He couldn't get Ben back to the limousine quick enough, but Ben was making it extremely difficult to walk—what with all the _trying to climb him like a tree._

He'd spent the first bit of their rush back just rubbing his cheek over whatever patch of Ben's neck he could reach, desperate to get his scent all over Ben again. Gil's burly, salty musk had tainted the naturally sweet perfume that usually called out to him from Ben's skin, and it was setting him on edge. 

His first priority was to get Ben home safely, get him back on the other side of the Isle's barrier; back into Auradon and it's protection. 

...and fairy care services. 

Ben felt slick beneath his hands, sweaty and pale as his body fought to reject the deep mating bite that had been forced onto him. Hook knew he was fighting it, he could see all the signs and knew it would take a toll on Ben soon if he didn't get him back and fix it. False bites were difficult on Omega bodies, already designed to be a little weaker than usual, made to be protected and coveted by an Alpha. It was intended to be appealing, but Harry had always hated the thought of searching out a weaker mate. 

But Ben wasn't weak...

He'd been upright when Harry found them, fighting it off like a champ. He might have been a little woozy, certainly, but most Omega's fainted or went into shock when they were given a false bite. Ben was strong and he'd fought hard— _was still fighting hard—_ but if Gil had absolutely insisted on keeping Ben and kept biting him until the bond took, Ben's rebellious body would have eventually collapsed. 

Most Omegas gave up quickly and resigned themselves to their fate, giving into the bite before their body could burn out... but Harry was sure that Ben would have kept fighting against it until he'd just... died, too weak to carry on. 

That, or he’d have been driven mad.

Harry had seen it before. He'd had a first row seat as his mother went crazy, so lost to a bite she didn’t want that it compelled her to make it stop. She’d hated it enough to walk herself off of a tall pier and onto the sharp rocks and crashing waves. Harry had been ten at the time, and if his mother hadn't left him at the chip shop with an angry little Uma, he was sure she'd have pulled him down right along with her. 

Harry would have never forgiven himself if the same had happened to Ben, and he'd _never_ forgive Uma for what she'd almost done. _What she'd convinced Gil to almost do_. 

"Ya bloody idiot." Harry said, but not unkindly, "Ye should've just waited for me."

Ben hummed, then whined into Harry's neck as he finally gave up and simply lifted Ben off the floor, deciding it would be quicker if he just carried him, "W's lookin' for you..." he mumbled. 

"Should've _waited_." 

"Thought you were leaving..." Ben sighed, and held on to Harry tighter, "Couldn't..." 

And Harry's worries simply melted away. Ben's relationship with him was nothing like his mother and his father. Ben had chosen him. Ben _wanted_ him. Ben cared enough about him to go looking for him when they'd fought, and Harry, he... he loved Ben. Or at least, he believed he did. Harry didn't know what love really felt like, if this was really it or not...

But whatever he felt, it was genuine and true. He cared very deeply for Ben, and wanted to stay by his side. 

The squirmy Omega in his arms shifted again, trying to get closer to Harry, frustratingly attempting to get them chest to chest.

"Yer alright princess, I've got ye." he cooed gently, and ducked his head to press his cheek against Ben's forehead. 

Ben nuzzled him sweetly and sighed. When Harry had ducked his head into the crook of Ben's neck it felt eons better than Gil's unwanted touch. The shape was perfect, the line of Harry's jaw almost designed to slot exactly into that spot. The slight stubble Harry could never quite get to scraped against his skin in a pleasant way, and the coarse chap of his lips was a much needed change from Gil's far too soft ones. Harry was perfect, and in his arms was where Ben belonged. 

"It's you..." Ben said, decisively, "You're my mate... Even... even if you don' believe me." 

Harry looked at him fondly, but never slowed his pace, "I believe ya." 

Ben dug his fingers into the fabric of Harry's coat collar and frowned, hiding tears, "Wouldn't mate with me..." 

"I was hoping y'd realize 'm not a good mate for ye, but ya seem to _like_ trouble." Harry snorted. 

Ben chuckled, and the pain in his stomach subsided just a little when Hook kissed his temple, "You can't get rid of me. I like villian kids." 

"Hmm. Ya seem real popular with em'." Harry smirked, remembering how ready all of the VK's had been to jump to Ben's rescue, "M' I gonna have to fight off lots of rivals?" 

He smiled against Harry's shoulder, "I only want you." 

Harry stopped just outside of the clearing that Jay had parked in and set Ben down carefully. They were still just out of sight of the limo, and Harry was glad for it, not exactly ready for Mal and her crew to see him be anything other than ruthless just yet. He helped Ben lean against the alley wall before lifting his hands up to gently cup the prince's cheeks. 

The pain Ben had been feeling ever since Gil bit him almost seemed to vanish when Harry kissed him. He let Hook's sea-heavy scent surround him as he lifted his arms to loop around Harry's shoulders with a smile. They kissed for a moment, Harry's fingers posessively combing over where Gil had grabbed him on the boat, like he was trying to erase every small touch that hadn't come from him. 

When Ben pulled back with a chuckle, smiling like the very sun was caught in his eyes, Harry returned the gesture with an uncharacteristically shy grin of his own. 

He slipped the charmed necklace from his pocket after pecking one last kiss on Ben's lips and slipped it over his head. When it was finally seated, hanging proudly around Ben's neck and the color began swirling like the very tides Harry promised himself he'd one day sail, he growled lowly, happily, "Don't ye _dare_ take this off again."

"But I'll have you around to keep me safe now." Ben smiled, leaning in for just one more kiss, "I don't need this." 

Harry groaned, excited by the sentiment, but shook his head, "Promise me princess." 

Ben softly smiled, "I promise." 

Hook ushered him back to the car with a hand on Ben's lower back to guide him, delighted that Ben had the strength to walk again, even if he grumbled about the nausea in his stomach again. The VK's worriedly looked over Ben again and again when they finally climbed in and took off, but Ben stayed in Harry's lap the entire ride home. He soaked up every healing touch and little nip to the back of his neck that Harry offered, and smiled shyly when the girls gave him giggly looks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note, are there are artists out there (Or someone who's pro with photoshop) who would be willing to help me make a reformed looking harry? Like how all the VK's have their sort of 'reformed' looks in the second movie (or late in the first, even). I'm trying to think up how I want him to be looking, but the inspiration for it is hard. The only thing I know I'm up for is a red ensamble and dark jeans. I need help!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last! We get to watch these two lovely boys reconcile and _finally_ become mates!  
>  Oh my gosh I need a beta. Honestly, my process for writing is to write out the plot, then go back and actually write out the story, then go back _again_ and edit it 2 or 3 times. AND THEN I rewrite bits I knew were crap because I wrote them out tiredly at 2am. It's straining, but so worth it.
> 
> If you do catch any mistakes, let me know because It's 2am and I worked all day and I'm just too excited to get this out to wait until tomorrow, when I'm more awake, to edit it again. Sorry, lazy writer, but gaaahhhhh

Belle, Beast and Fairy Godmother were all standing on the steps of Auradon Prep when the gang returned, looking unimpressed and disappointed as they all climbed out of the car. 

"We're going to hide that remote from now on." Belle said with a tut, hands gracefully folded in front of herself. 

Le Lonni smirked, and tugged the carrier full of swords up onto her shoulder, "If you do that, how are we supposed to keep saving Ben?" 

"Next time I won't need saving." Ben smiled shyly, and held Harry's hand just a little tighter. 

"Ben you're barefoot..." Belle said, staring at his naked feet.

Ben curled his toes inward self consciously and nodded with a chuckle, "I was really taken by surprise." 

He kept his grin sturdy for a good, short lived moment before frowning and lifting a hand to his stomach. He clutched at it with a strained noise and squinted eyes. Of course, Harry noticed.

He turned towards the Fairy Godmother and as calmly as he could manage, said, "He's just had a false bite." 

Fairy Godmother's face, along with Belle and Beast's, quickly soured and she came hurriedly twittering down the steps, raising her hand to Ben's forehead with worried precision. She looked him over in particular places, behind the neck, around the eyes, etc. etc. She asked how his pain was, how he felt, and finally nodded with content when she was done, pulling away. "It's amazing that you're not suffering through an immense amount of pain right now, Ben." 

Ben offered her a tight shrug, "Most of the pain went away when... uhm..." he looked nervously to Harry, "when Harry kissed me. I just feel a little sick now is all." 

Her eyes flickered back and forth between the pair before she expressed a look of tenderness, "I see. Well, the nausea is to be expected, dear. You've just gone through a major and  _traumatic_  event and it's likely just from the anxiety of the situation. I don't think you have too much to worry about so long as you keep some sort of physical contact with Harry." she gestured to their joined hands, "I believe that's what is helping you." 

“Just the contact?” Belle questioned. 

“I think,” Fairy Godmother continued, “that these boys have something strong enough to fight against that false bite.”

"So he's fine?" Harry asked apprehensively. 

"He will be." she said, "After the bite mark fades... or you replace it." She added with a smug little smile that was far too devious for a benevolent being like herself. 

Ben squeezed Harry's hand once and smiled to his parents, his father grinning back with his chest puffed out in pride, "You're as tough as your old man." 

"But as sweet and caring as your mother, of course." Belle said, tapping Beast lightly on the arm before placing her hands over Ben's cheeks.

Harry gave Ben's hand a replying squeeze as she worried over him, and when Belle noticed the comforting gesture, she beamed, "So things are okay between you two?" 

"We... actually need to go talk some things out." Ben said, giving his mother an upbeat look of optimism, "But yeah, we're very okay." 

The VKs and Lonni wished them both the best with a few friendly pats on the back before turning to leave and continue on with their day. Belle went to pull Beast away, and he looked like he wanted to say something, but Belle clenched her fingers where they rested around his arm and shook her head. He let himself be pulled away with a simple a nod of acknowledgement in Ben's direction. 

When they were all gone, Ben took Harry back to his room. 

The place still smelled of them, of Ben's heat and the mingled scent that came from days and days of hot, sweaty sex. Harry took a deep breath when they entered the room, a low growl rumbling pleasantly in his chest as Ben dragged him gently inside. This was their nest, it smelled of them; it smelled of safety... and home.

Once they were in and the door had been closed behind them, Ben took a moment to slip his arms up around Harry's neck. "It's good to be home again." 

Harry snorted, "Yeah, I betcha missed the fancy curtains and soft beds." 

"That's not what I meant." Ben offered, a little hesitant, but reassuring in its intention.

Harry scoffed, but let Ben lead him over to the cushioned bench at the end of his bed, hand in hand as they steeled themselves for the oncoming conversation.  

Ben started carefully, "Are you going to be okay with us being a thing now?" 

Harry clicked his tongue abrasively, "I don't have a problem with...  _us_." he huffed, like Ben was being ridiculous. "It's the Omegas and Alphas and  _mating_ that I have a problem with. " 

"What's wrong with that?" 

"It's-" Harry started, but cut himself off sharply. 

Ben watched him twist the hook in his hand around a few times, a nervous habit he'd seen during their days locked together in his room. It was one of the things he'd come to recognize with Harry. Paired with the way his lips would press into a thin line when he was irritated, or how the amount and preciseness of his guyliner signified how stressed he was feeling. The more and messier it was, the more shaken up he was.

"Uma said something about your father..." Ben confessed, "When she found out we weren't mated... she just kind of..." 

"My mah was given a false bite," Harry grunted, not caring to watch Ben stumble around the question anymore. This conversation had been a long time coming and it would be better to just get it over with; rip off the bandaid and face it head on, "by my father."

Ben kept his mouth shut, opting instead to just sit and listen. He placed his hand tenderly over Harry's in a gesture of acceptance and support. 

"...Wendy Darling." 

Ben's eyes widened, "He- but she was just  _a girl_ -" 

"It was after she'd left neverland." Harry was quick to say, shaking his head disgustedly, "She'd grown up. Actually had a couple kids of her own and when he went to get her... to get pack at Pan... instead of the little girl he'd been lookin' for, he found my mah... grown up." his breath came out a little quicker, angry, and Ben lifted his other hand to rub gently at Harry's arm in reassurance, "He just took her, Ben. Replaced tha bite she already had n' stole her away." 

"Harry..." Ben tried quietly, trying his best to be supportive however he could, "I'm so sorry." 

"It killed her. She went mad-  _She killed_ -"

"It's okay." Ben shushed, abandoning Harry's hand to pull his head close to Ben's chest. 

The angle may have been a little odd, but Harry sunk against him nevertheless. He let Ben pet his hair gently, soothingly, and it immediately felt easier to take in a breath, "She's gone now." he said bitterly, "N' I hated that I was an Alpha for a long time because of it." 

"It wasn't your fault, Harry..." he assured him, pressing his cheek to the top of Harry’s head. "and our relationship is  _nothing_  like that." Ben snapped, the little bit of beast in him poking through at his mate's defense, " _You_  are nothing like that, Harry." 

Harry slumped, eyes shut tight as he turned his body to return Ben's embrace. No words could describe just how grateful he was to Ben. For the acceptance, the chance to have the happy and healthy relationship he'd never thought he'd be privileged to. He'd avoided Omegas for most of his life because of this, thinking that the moment he laid eyes on one he'd snap and lose all control over himself like his father had. 

While Ben had been  _extremely_  inviting the first time he’d spied him, Harry proved himself strong enough to work through it every time. He'd taken it all slow, he'd  _done it right_. He hadn't become like this father and for that, he would _forever_  be grateful to Ben and love him all the more for it. 

Ben gave Harry one small peck over the lips before hesitating, pulling back and looking him directly in the eyes, "I'm not in heat." he said, "I'm clear headed and I can take off the necklace if you want me to but-"

"Oh no, yer  _never_  taking that off again, princess." 

"Harry, I'm serious." Ben chuckled, and reached over to grab his ring from his dresser, "The only thing I'm going through right now is a little bit of nausea. I need you to understand that. I am completely in my right mind."

Harry looked at him oddly, "Okay?" 

He didn't quite seem to get the message until Ben slipped his ring onto Harry's thumb, "I know what I'm saying, this is my choice, and I want to be  _your_  Omega." 

Harry visibly relaxed, letting his head hang to the side as he smiled at Ben with a grin far too innocent and bright to rightfully belong on the face of Harry Hook. He was quick to wrap his arms around Ben and press their lips together, pulling the prince close and craning his neck to kiss him that much harder. 

Ben went with it easily, swept off his seat and curling his toes with the passionate force of Harry's kiss. He was pulled into Harry's lap rather quickly, but the movement allowed him to catch a glimpse of his absolutely disgusting feet dangling off the bench on either side, the flats of them now exposed, "Oh my gosh..." he said, interrupting Harry's next kiss of attack, "My feet are  _filthy_  !" 

Harry groaned and let his head roll back exasperatedly, "Does that really matter right  _now_?" 

"I'm probably dirty everywhere.  _You're_  probably even worse." Ben said in reply.

"Y've been wondering around barefoot for ages, of course they're-"

"We should take a shower." 

Harry paused, face going blank as he looked at Ben like he was an idiot. He snorted, breaking into a small fit of laughter before slipping an arm around Ben's back to support him, "Ya know what, I can get on board with that." 

And without another moment's hesitation, Harry was up and off the bench, lifting Ben right along with him. Ben was hanging off Harry like a child climbing a tree, squeaking with surprise, but Harry just started in a casual stroll to the en suite bathroom.

"You're... surprisingly strong." Ben huffed, intrigued and just a little secretly delighted. 

He'd blame his Omega instincts for loving a 'big strong Alpha' later. 

"Didn't think these pretty arms were just for show, didja?" 

Ben laughed, and set to work kissing at the line of Harry's jaw as they went. Harry groaned appreciatively and Ben grinned, "We could... in the shower..." 

"Was already plannin' on it, princess." Harry huffed, still amused at Ben's odd shyness. He decided it would be fun to play a little game, "But only if ya can say the word cock." 

"Harry!" 

The pirate laughed, full and hearty as he set Ben down onto the bathroom floor with the command to strip down. 

Ben went to work quickly, divesting himself of his shirt as Harry turned on the water. He was still checking it with a hand by the time Ben had gotten to his boxers. Harry chuckled at him, taking off his coat and draping it over the counter as he watched Ben remove his last little bit of clothing. "Ya seem rather eager." 

"Oh, stop that." Ben tutted, smacking Harry on the arm before kneeling down to help unlace his boots. 

Harry stared at him, wide eyed, "Well ain't that a sight." 

"What?" Ben questioned, and tapped Harry's leg in a silent command for him to lift it so he could work the boot off. 

"Ya don't even... Jesus." Harry snickered, just on the side of breathless. 

"I don't what?" Ben lifted to ask, both of Harry's boots gone and about to help with his pants when Harry cut him off with a kiss. 

Hook herded him into the shower excitedly, pushing him against the shower wall with a sudden eagerness. He spied the bite mark on Ben's neck out the corner of his eye and dove in before thinking. His teeth tenderly traced the outline once, a silent question of confirmation before Ben was groaning, "Yes, please, Harry. Bite me." 

No more encouragement needed, Harry bit down. He held Ben's hips loosely as he writhed, the world changing again but in a better way. Colors were more vibrant, taste and smell sharper and ever so slightly tinged with sea salt. He could feel Harry's pleasured rumble against his chest, his Alpha satisfied now that he'd replaced that _imposter_  of a bite. He'd originally wanted to take this a little slower, have Ben wriggling on his fingers and absolutely begging Harry to bite him, but truthfully he was just as eager to claim Ben as Ben was to be claimed. 

There was also something entirely perfect about their situation now, surrounded by running water with Ben's echoing cries bouncing off the shower walls. He wanted to see how loud he could get Ben to call out his name, just to hear it so prettily moaned in a place with such great acoustics. 

Harry licked at the bite mark lazily, apologizing for any pain that had come with it, and Ben lifted his arms to Harry's belt buckle with an amused giggle, "You're still wearing your pants." 

"They'll dry." 

"But they'll be hard to get off now..." Ben groaned unhappily, "I want to... to feel you against me completely." 

Harry grinned, toothy and teasing, "Ya still can't say things that dirty, can ye?" 

"I can say things." Ben frowned, trying vainly to tug Hook's pants down. 

"Say cock." Harry repeated cheerily. 

Ben glared, "That's too crude." 

"Yer the kinda guy to say 'makin' love~' instead a fuckin' aren't ya?" he teased, finally taking pity on him and helping to get his wet jeans off. 

Ben growled, a little miffed but entirely unintimidating as he pulled Harry in for a kiss. 

"Can't distract me like that, sweetheart." 

Ben huffed, "Why can't you just do it?" 

Harry grinned, "Do what?" 

"Harry, I'll have Jay hide your hook from you, I swear. He hides the candy dishes around the school. We haven't been able to find them in months." 

The pirate tsked, still amused, and kept pressing, "If you can say cock, then I'll suck yers dry." 

"You're the devil." 

"You love it." 

"God help me, I do." Ben said, and sighed when Harry pressed their now naked bodies together, taking advantage of Ben's lowered guard to lean in and nuzzle at his bite. 

"Say it." Harry leered, teeth grazing along the fresh mark, "Say it and I'll fuck ye." 

"Harry," Ben moaned, "Please, just-" 

"I told ya, y've gotta say it first." 

Ben tightened his lips, grunting unhappily as he shook his head, "I can't say that out loud." 

"If ya can't ask for what ye want, why should I give it to ya?" he said with a smirk. 

Ben huffed and narrowed his eyes before letting his head fall back. He purposefully made sure his neck was in sight of Harry, the pale stretch of it tantalizing and inviting, showing off his brand new mating bite. "Because you want me too." 

Harry growled and almost gave in, Ben could see the little jerk forward, but he kept himself an arm's length away, hands propped up on either side of Ben's head, against the shower wall. " _Minx_."

Ben smiled and took it another step further. He let his hands drift up to his chest, mentally congratulating himself when Harry's eyes snapped to them, following like a hawk. He started his movements slowly, one hand climbing up to his neck, fingers ghosting over the bite just enough to make him shiver as the other hand began a descent over his stomach. Ben let his eyelids droop, mouth fall open in a welcoming gasp, and continued down until he was almost touching himself. 

Harry's warning growl was possessive and tense, and Ben could feel his fingers flexing beside his head, obviously wanting to touch, maybe follow the same trek his own hands had taken over Ben's body. " _Princess,_ " he warned, voice coming through his teeth, " _Don't_." 

Ben whined, "Harry... please... I want you to touch me." 

"Touch ya where?" he replied, slinking forward to fight back, body a mere inch of a gap away from Ben's, lips breathing hot air against the fingers playing with his bite mark, "Just tell me where and I will, princess, I promise." 

Ben whimpered, upset that in attempting to wind up Harry, he'd also dug his own hole, "My..." he tried, "my..."

"Ye can say it." Harry assured, and dipped his mouth to press little kisses to Ben's neck, dancing around his fingers. "I wanna hear ya say it, princess..."

Ben quickly moved his hand away so that Harry could but his mouth there again, but Harry kept to just floating around it. Always close,  _so close_ , but never there. "Harry." Ben said, growing impatient, "Just do it." 

"Say the damn word." 

"Cock!" he shouted suddenly, so loud he was sure it must have echoed. Ben was mortified that someone might have heard him. "Harry! Oh my gosh, I can't  _believe_  I just-!" 

Harry's lips smashed over his in a hurried moment and his hands left the wall to touch Ben all over. He roamed over his torso, his back, cupped the flesh of his ass and played with the dusting of hair at his front. He debating teasing just a little longer, maybe trying to get Ben to say something even naughtier, but Ben tangled his fingers in Harry's hair roughly and pulled, "Harry, you promised..."

"I did." he conceded, and dropped down to his knees. 

Ben whimpered, hand coming up to cover his mouth as the other rested on Harry's shoulder, clinging tightly as he took Ben into his mouth. 

It was an entirely new experience for Ben, to feel something so wet and warm around him. During his heat, they'd experimented a little, and he'd done this for Harry, but he'd been so geared on getting Harry inside of him that he'd never really bothered to think about it. Now, with Harry sucking on him and a finger pressing into him, he felt like he might come undone far too fast. 

He bit into his hand and squeezed his eyes shut, willing away the orgasm that was threatening to burst from him, and tugged on Harry's shoulder. 

When he looked up, Ben still in his mouth and his guyliner running a little bit around his round eyes, Ben almost lost it. "You've... gotta stop." 

Harry removed his mouth from Ben with a wet, sultry pop and smirked, "But I only just started." 

"I was already... kind of on edge..." Ben admitted ashamedly, "I- I need..." 

"I gotcha." Harry said simply, standing from his knees and flipping Ben around quickly. 

Harry bent him over carefully, Ben's hands splayed against the wall for support, and Ben let his head hang low between his arms at the feel of the first press. Harry was slow, almost torturously so, as he entered Ben. He ran a hand soothingly down Ben's back before leaning forward to whisper words of possession in his ear.

Ben gasped, and Harry was fully seated, draped over him like a blanket and protecting him from the thrum of the water. It slipped around Harry, trickling over Ben's body like he was merely a continuation of Harry, and in some way... he was. Ben was sure this was what love felt like, to be connected like this and know that Harry was thinking something similar. 

This was too pure to be anything else. As Harry rocked into him, kissing his shoulder blades and sucking hickeys wherever he could get his mouth, Ben let himself slip away with the water. He let Harry have everything, and Harry gave him everything else in return. "Yer mine, princess." 

Ben laughed, face pressed into the wall as his orgasm thrummed through him and his knees buckled. 

Harry was there to catch him, quick to hold him upright and fuck into him for that last mile, until Ben was shaking and whining with need, lifting his arms to card through Harry's hair and urge him into a climax of his own. He pressed tender kisses to his cheek afterword, 

Harry hummed tiredly, reaching behind them to turn the water crank and pull Ben out from the shower. 

"We didn't even get clean..." 

"Sleep." Harry said simply, and dragged him to bed.

Once they were settled, nakedly wrapped up in one another, and Ben had gotten past his worries about a wet bed, Harry kissed him again. 

"My parents will want us to have a ceremony sometime soon, you know." Ben grinned when he pulled back. 

Harry groaned, but slipped his hand into Ben's hair anyway to pet him, "We don't have ta deal with stuff like that on the Isle." he said, a mix of jokingly bitter and fondly responsive. 

"Well, _here_  you will." Ben smirked, and teasingly tapped Harry on the nose. "We could have it on a ship?" 

Harry lifted a brow, "Ye have a ship?" 

"A big one!" Ben excitedly replied, lifting up to prop himself on an elbow, "They'll actually be using it for the Sandrona, if you're interested in seeing it. We could go..." 

"The.. Sandrona?" Harry repeated, the word weird on his tongue. 

"Auradon's Alpha/Omega ball." Ben grinned. 

Harry snorted, "Ye want me to take ya  _dancing_?" 

"I want to go out in public, newly mated, and show off my Alpha." Ben said, and let himself drop back down against Harry's chest, cheek resting on his shoulder. 

Hook rolled over to kiss him, slipping one arm under Ben and the other up to cup his cheek, "But I don't dance." 

"Don't even try that." Ben smirked, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck to kiss him back, "I've seen your fancy fighting footwork before. You've got the  _moves_." 

Harry chortled, ducking to leave a last, quick kiss on Ben's lips, before confessing, "Ya know... 'M pretty sure I'm in love with ya, princess." 

Ben's laughter faded out, but lived on in the upturned corners of his adoring smile. He shifted so that his hands cradled Harry's face and chuckled fondly, "I'm  _pretty sure_  I love you too, Harry." 

 

* * *

 

"So tell me," Mal began casually, stepping down from the final wooden steps and into Uma's-- _Harry's_  ship brig, "how did you manage to snag Ben from Auradon, Uma?"

The steel bars that held Uma tightly in her little cage rattled angrily as she slammed her fists against it, "Mal. How great to see your  _perfect little princess_  face." she snarled, "Still running errands for the prince?" 

Mal stayed quiet, crossing her arms and leveling Uma with a blank stare. She waited there patiently, silent and looking on as if she was entirely uninterested by the entire affair, like Uma meant no more than the scum gathering on the wood below their feet.

Uma growled, hating to be treated invalid, "And why should I tell  _you_?" 

"Because I can get you out of that cute little cage." Mal said, "Even though it suits you  _so_  well." 

Uma snapped her teeth together, a mockery of the headstrong bite Uma had delivered during their previous encounter, when Uma held the upper hand and let it get to her head. Now here she was, left alone in the rank, dungy cell of her own ship. Well... Harry's ship now, but some part of these old walls would always belong to Uma. The same went for Harry Hook. "I tell you how I grabbed up beasty boy and you get me out of here? That's the deal?" 

"That's the deal." Mal confirmed, then leaned forward, "And that's the  _only_  deal, Uma." 

Uma's teeth dragged together in a slow show of anger and she twisted her fists around the bars. She growled once, low and grumpy before conceding, "You left your bloody spell book. I just played around with the spell to retrieve a lost item." 

Mal let her head fall back in exasperation, "My spell book, of course..." 

"Did you know," Uma began, glaring at the wooden floorboards with disdain, "when I meet someone new I use my mother's mirror to find out their heart's desire...  _The thing that they love the most_. " 

Mal cocked her head with a frown, annoyed, but admittedly interested in seeing where Uma was going with this confession. 

"When I first met Harry I used her mirror." she said, "Harry wanted a ship, more than anything. He was in love with the ocean." 

"So you gave him a ship." Mal finished for her, "That's how you became friends." 

Uma nodded, pressing her forehead against at bars, "We were friends for years when I checked again... and... it was me." she said, exhaling sharply, "He loved  _me_  more than anything. Nobody had  _ever_ -" 

Mal looked at Uma, her weight rested against the ratty bars tiredly as she shared. 

"I know it was only a friendly love _now_  but... at the time I thought-"

"You're both Alphas, Uma..." 

Uma glared at her from under her lashes, "Gender doesn't mean a damn thing. I've seen far stranger couples." 

Mal thought about Evie. "Fine. Maybe it doesn't, but I don't understand why you would want to hurt him so badly if you-"

"After he left," Uma snapped, interrupting Mal and gritting her teeth, "I checked it again." 

Mal waited patiently for the rest, what she knew was coming, "It was Ben this time, wasn't it?" 

"I was replaced by a stuck up _prince_  who probably  _sheds_." 

Mal might have felt sorry for her, once upon a time, but what she had almost done to Ben was unforgettable if not entirely unforgivable. 

"You can't keep me locked up forever." Uma growled, fingers curling around the bars angrily. 

"You tried to break the worst law possible, Uma. A law even  _the Isle_  recognizes." Mal sneered, "You're lucky they stopped with executions centuries ago." 

Uma leaned forward, slipping her arms through the bars to let them casually rest there, "I'm too young to be a prisoner. They can't send me there." 

"Even the  _Isle_  said you screwed up, Uma. Prison would be  _generous_."

"He didn't _actually_ -"

"So, you can either be bitter and rot away in some dank cell for the rest of your life," Mal huffed, and tapped the bars pointedly with a little rolled up parchment, "...or there's this." 

The scroll was handed over to Uma with little flourish, Mal's composure revealing that she really hadn't wanted to give it to her at all. Of course, that only made Uma even more desperate to get her hands on it. When unrolled, the letter was written on a polished stationary in finely inked penmanship, and signed at the bottom by the king, queen. 

It said; 'His royal majesty hereby requests'...

Uma scoffed, dangling the open scroll carelessly from the hand that rested between the bars, "You've gotta be joking." 

"I think they're hoping you'll wind up like us." she said, projecting more amusement than she really felt. "You'll be put through reform school. I can tell you now, the 'Remedial Goodness' class is easy if you just pick the answer that's the least fun. I think they might even force you to take up a day job in the cafeteria.  _And,_ " Mal leered, excitedly lifting up a matching pair of golden bracelets and clinking them together, "Magic wards. These are  _genie_  rate cuffs too, so they're  _absolutely_  unbreakable."

Uma growled, and Mal simply grinned, "You're going to be so  _miserable_ , Shrimpy. Doesn't it sound like fun?"

"I'll tear you all apart. You can't  _make_  me go."

"It's this or prison, Uma." Mal replied, pointedly, "You're right, nobody can make you, but you'd be an idiot not to accept."

"But I  _can't_ -"

"Just take my advice and accept the stupid invitation." Mal said, and made her way back to the steps that led above deck. She paused with one foot on the first, tipping her head to look back over her shoulder and let her eyes glow an eerie emerald green, "But if you try anything, I'll make sure you don't even get the option of prison." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? You didn't think that was the end of the story, did you? ;)  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, so this chapter took extra long to get out because I was ALSO writing the first little sneak peek chapter of the sequal and I stupidly wanted to post them at the same time. Also had a lot to wrap up... So here we are. XD Thank you for all your love on this fic! I appreciate it so much and this was such a joy to write!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Pirate's Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371013) by [OllieRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieRed/pseuds/OllieRed)
  * [Harry Hook Pirate King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732639) by [BaileyFan9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyFan9/pseuds/BaileyFan9)




End file.
